Mi Pequeña Princesa
by bulnatt
Summary: CAPITULO FINAL! El nacimiento de Bra. Como padre e hija estan conectados. Como Vegeta se convierte en buen padre...DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

MI PRIMER FIC! ME MUERO! Vamos a ver como sale... Dedicado a mi amiga Superbrave que me lleva inspirando un buen rato para empezar a escribir, y a Mary que siempre me está alentando... Espero reviews... uno que otro... no exijo demasiado, se que soy principiante pero espero de a poco ir mejorando. La base de esta historia es la conexión saiyajin entre Vegeta y su pequeña hija Bra. Cualquier critica será bien recibida... Asi me inicio en este largo proceso de aprendizaje. Por si acaso los dialogos entre son los pensamientos de los personajes... En fin, para todos ustedes:

Mi Pequeña Princesa 

**Capitulo 1:**

En la sala de partos el silencio era sepulcral. Sin embargo, él sabía de las complicaciones que una humana sufría al llevar a un medio saiyajin en su vientre, y más aún a uno que quiere salir de allí. Pero el médico privado de la familia Briefs sabía todos esos detalles, no por nada había estudiado a esa raza con la ayuda de Bulma. Desde el primer embarazo de la hija de su mejor amigo, él juró dedicarse exclusivamente a ellos, pero sin saber el trabajo, dedicación y tiempo que esto requeriría.

FLASH BACK

Desde la primera ecografía le sorprendió de sobremanera los rasgos del pequeño feto: Su posición fetal era de defensa, como en una pelea de niños; y una extraña manguera que flotaba al lado del cordón umbilical y que nacía en la espalda baja.

- ¿Es eso una cola? – se preguntó en voz alta mientras le dedicaba una mirada de duda a su paciente. La había atendido desde hacía años, desde que ella también era un pequeño ser humano en el vientre de su madre, pero no había visto una cola cuando siguió su desarrollo fetal. Sin embargo, en vez de exaltarse como lo hubiera hecho cualquier otro matasanos, este hombre tan simple y relajado como su amigo de la infancia le dedicó a la mujer una linda sonrisa, que luego paso a una de preocupación.

Bulma malinterpretó su última mirada. Estaba extremadamente sensible por el embarazo y desde que Vegeta se había ido a entrenar al espacio. Se imaginó que el doctor le contaría a la prensa el fenómeno que incubaba la hija del dueño de la Corporación Cápsula. Pero de pronto recordó que lo conocía desde niña, y que visitaba la casa con frecuencia. Se decidió finalmente a hablar:

BU: - Dr Sukino. –

DR: - ¿Si mi niña? –

BU: - ¡No me diga niña! ¡Ya tengo 29 años! -

DR: - Jo jo jo! Lo siento. Por lo visto el pequeño saiyajin te dará bastantes problemas! -

Bulma se quedó totalmente helada.

BU: - ¿Dijo saiyajin? ¿¿Saiyajin? ¡¡de donde demonios sabe usted eso!- él la miró con total tranquilidad

DR: - Tu padre ya me dijo algo, aunque no entendí eso de saiyajin. Pero me temo que debo examinarte porque el feto es más grande de lo normal, y recién es el principio. Necesitaré investigar a tu bebé en profundidad para estar preparado. Lo primero, necesito que traigas al padre para realizarle unos exámenes, y que por supuesto me ponga al tanto de todos los detalles que sean distintos a lo común, no conocía a ese tipo de extranjeros. -

BU: - Vegeta jamás haría eso... Si supiera lo extranjero que es Vegeta... jajajaja... un guerrero asesino del espacio... ¡Pero que estoy pensando! Por que actúa con tanta naturalidad este señor? Como si fuera de lo más común estar embarazada de un extraterrestre que intentó destruir la Tierra! ¿Será que es porque es amigo de papá? Son todos iguales, a él y a mamá -

DR: - ¿Bulma? ¿Me oiste? -

BU: - Aaap! Emmh, sip. ¿No existe otra manera? Es decir... ¿realmente es necesario que él venga?-

DR: - Pues si, lo es. No tomé suficientes muestras cuando lo visité hace algunas semanas, realmente me sorprende que tenga tanta resistencia física. En esa ocasión yo pensaba que moriría seguro. ¿Por qué no vendría? -

BU: - Mmmmmmm. Es que no se encuentra en la cuidad... Jajaja, si le dijera que desde que se enteró que estoy esperando un hijo suyo no esta del todo contento que digamos, y que aparte decidió irse al espacio así sin más, no me lo creería... Jajaja -

DR: - ¡Ya veo! ¿Se ha ido a entrenar lejos de la cuidad? – Bulma se quedó pasmada

BU: - ¡Vamos papá! ¿¿Qué más le dijiste? Él y mamá son demasiado relajados, todo se lo toman a la ligera, y al parecer sus amigos también! ¡¡Perfecto! - pensó enrojecida.

DR: - ¿Qué sucede ahora pequeña? Realmente lo que te dijo es importante.-

BU: - No pasa nada! Sólo dígame que necesita, yo lo conseguiré.-

DR: - En primer lugar su ADN. Necesito que me traigas un poco de cabello lo antes posible. Y creo que necesitaré la ayuda del viejo Briefs también...-

En esos momentos Bulma tuvo una genial idea:

BU: -Doctor, existe otra persona que tuvo un hijo con un ... extranjero.-

DR: -¿En serio? ¡Por que no lo dijiste antes! ... ¡Deberíamos visitarla!- Bulma se dio cuenta que no había sido tan buena idea después de todo. No quería que nadie se enterara de su embarazo, debía ser una sorpresa. Por ahora quería dejar las cosas como están.-

BU: -Ups... ¡¡Yo me ocuparé de eso!-

A partir de ese momento comenzó una investigación contra el tiempo, porque por razones obvias, Vegeta ayudó en lo absoluto, de hecho, no estuvo con su mujer esos 9 meses. Sin embargo, estaba consciente de los peligros que corría Bulma al llevar adelante su embarazo. Incluso mujeres saiyajins habían muerto en el intento de dar a luz a sus hijos (la población saiyajin era reducida por esas razones).

Pero a pesar de todos los malos diagnósticos y de las pocas posibilidades de que la mujer escandalosa saliera viva de ésta, nueve meses después nacía un pequeño bebé de cabellos morados. Fuerte y sano, como lo había dicho Goku.

A pesar de la alegría del nacimiento de un nuevo ser, Bulma no estaba feliz del todo. No sabía donde estaba Vegeta, la verdad, nadie lo sabía. Lo único que podemos asegurar es que se percató del nacimiento del pequeño Trunks por el la energía que transmitía al nacer. Pero para su decepción, el ki que expulsó no era digno de un príncipe heredero.

En ese instante una helada estaca se clavó en su corazón. Tenía la esperanza de que su primogénito heredara su fuerza, pero no fue así. Volvió a odiar a Kakarotto, por culpa de él había llegado a este estúpido planeta y se había involucrado con una mujer indigna de su sangre de príncipe, incapaz de haberle dado un heredero digno de su estirpe. Por unos instantes tuvo ganas de ir donde recién nacido y matarlo, y aprovechar de matar a la mujer que lo había decepcionado. Pero por alguna razón no lo hizo, y continuo entrenando.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

A estas alturas este segundo bebé ya no era un reto para Sukino, no si la avanzada edad de la madre, que bordeaba los 45.

Vegeta estaba allí esta vez, había cambiado mucho luego de tantos años, estaba dispuesto a ser por fin el padre responsable que Bulma quería que fuese. Pero algo lo mantenía con el alma en un hilo. No quería percibir el mismo sentimiento que tuvo cuando nació su primer hijo. Quería evitarlo, pero no podía. Sabía que era mínima la posibilidad de tener a un heredero fuerte con una humana tan débil, pero no le importaba... ¿o si?... ¿había cambiado realmente?... ¿estaría preparado para una nueva decepción?...

Pues sólo quedaban minutos para saberlo, el doctor ya había empezado la cesaria.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

Bulma se mantuvo despierta durante toda la operación. Estaba demasiado feliz de dar a luz a su segundo hijo. Esta vez no había querido saber su sexo, así que todos esperaban expectantes a que naciera... bueno... casi todos...

Vegeta estaba sentado en un rincón, perdido en sus pensamientos mientras el resto de la familia seguía el espectáculo a través del vidrio que los separaba de la sala de operaciones. Había vuelto a su mente el miedo de tener un hijo débil de nacimiento:

-"Ese tercera clase de Kakarotto había nacido con un poder de pelea de uno, ... - aún cuando meditaba, siempre pensaba en su rival -...por eso el debilucho fue mandado a la Tierra. Pero no la estirpe de la sangre real. Nosotros debemos nacer más fuertes, si no, merecemos morir de inmediato. Así fue conmigo, seguramente debieron existir otros antes que yo, que no lo lograron y fueron sacrificados... – Pensó en su primer hijo. Quizá había nacido con un poder extraordinario, pero aún así no era el que él esperaba -... ¡¡¡mis hijos nacerán fuertes! ¡¡y el mocoso de Trunks será la única excepción! Porque él ha demostrado ser digno hijo mío gracias a mis entrenamientos. Pero esta vez, mi hijo será fuerte al nacer como su padre, lo entrenaré desde que lo vea gatear, deberá sentir el dolor de sus heridas antes de empezar a decir sus primeras palabras. Será más fuerte que toda la descendencia de ese insecto fusionada, y honrará mi memoria cuando yo abandone este mundo..."-

-¿Vegeta?... ¿Vegetaaaaaaaaaaaaa?- de pronto, la Sra Briefs lo sacó de sus pensamientos con ese agudo sonido, tan escandaloso para nuestro príncipe.

-Hmp!-

-Sé lo nervioso que debes estar, todos los estamos, esta es una situación estresante para nosotros. Sé que debes pensar que Bulma ya no está en edad para un segundo hijo, pero no sabes lo feliz que nos hace a su padre y a mí tener la oportunidad de conocer a nuestro nieto, especialmente cuando nos queda tan poco en este mundo... – Vegeta no había prestado atención hasta que nombraron a Bulma. Si, jajajaja... A esa mujer no le importaban los riesgos de un embarazo tardío, sólo quería tener otro hijo, y cuando se lo propuso, nadie la pudo hacer cambiar de parecer; ni sus padres, ni sus médicos, ni menos el mismo Vegeta. Al principio le daba igual, pero no fue hasta que se enteró del embarazo que cambió de opinión. Le preocupaba la salud de su mujer (aunque no lo reconociera), pero la testaruda siguió adelante. Y allí estaba, a punto de culminar el más peligroso de sus caprichos.

Mientras, la Sra Briefs no había dejado de hablarle a su nuero - ...como también es normal que estés impaciente, no es fácil ser padre, pero créeme que la segunda vez será mucho más fácil. Aaaahh! Y no tendrás que preocuparte por cambiar pañales porque mi marido ya construyó un robot que se dedicará en exclusiva a esa tarea... – a estas alturas Vegeta comenzaba a perder los estribos -... Aaahhh! – todos en la sala de espera saltaron del susto con el estruendo de la mamá de Bulma - ¿Te haz preguntado que será? –

- ¿Hmp?- Vegeta no sabía a qué se refería.

- ¡Si te haz preguntado que será! ¿Un niño o una niña?- Vegeta no lo había pensado en lo absoluto. Había dado por sentado que tendría otro varón, porque pensaba entrenarlo. ¿Y si era una niña?

- Hmp, eso a estas alturas no tiene importancia.- fingió no darle importancia

- ¿Ap?- la rubia lo miró confundida – ¡¡Yo creo que será una hermosa damita! -

- ¿Lo crees abuela? – intervino el joven Trunks

- Si! Yo creo que ya hay suficientes hombres en esta familia, nunca me gustó que nos superaran en número!-

-¡Pero querida! – el viejo Briefs había tomado la palabra por primera vez en toda la tarde - ¡Si las ranas, la tortuga y los canarios son todas hembras!-

-¿¿Qué? Oooh! Si que tienes razón cariño! U.U. Entonces que sea un niño, tan apuesto como su padre! – el saiyajin estaba sonrojado -Lo vez Vegeta – a estas alturas estaba ya hablaba hasta por los codos- no estés tan preocupado. – de pronto su rostro se iluminó – Ohh! Olvidé que traje unos ricos pastelillos!. Abajo en la cafeterías habían unos con forma de bebé, ¿quieren probar uno? - su marido y nieto se voltearon al instante, Vegeta no se movió ni un centímetro, sólo se imaginaba introduciéndole un pastel en la boca para que dejara de cacarear.

El parto avanzó con normalidad, hasta que se sintieron unos llantos pertenecientes al pequeño ser que se asomaba del vientre de Bulma. Vegeta sintió con desagrado sus potentes pulmones, signos evidentes de los rasgos de madre que poseía la criatura. De pronto, un dolor en el pecho lo descolocó. Mientras más fuertes eran los gritos del infante, más profundo era el agujero que sentía. De pronto, el doctor anuncia la tan esperada noticia, mientras el saiya buscaba la fuente de su malestar:

-Felicidades Sra Briefs, ¡es una niña!- le decía mientras una enfermera la envolvía y se la entregaba a su madre.

Todos afuera gritaron efusivamente el nacimiento del bebé, menos cierto príncipe que mantuvo la compostura. Para su sorpresa, el agudo dolor pasó justo cuando Bulma había recibido al bebé – Hmp, seguramente sus aullidos me dieron jaqueca.-

Más tarde en la habitación, todos cargaban y jugaban con el bebé, mientras Bulma permanecía en la cama. Estaba muy cansada luego de la operación, porque a pesar que no era parto normal, no estaba en edad para ese tipo de agitaciones. Su juventud se le escapaba por los dedos, pero el nacimiento de la bebita demostraba que aún le quedaba vida para rato. De pronto, su madre le hizo la pregunta del millón:

-¿Ya sabes que nombre le pondrás mi Bulma? – preguntó su madre.

-"Es cierto, no me percaté de ese detalle"- pensó Vegeta. Siempre había pensado en los nombres apropiados para su descendencia. A su hijo mayor debía llamarlo Vegeta, como su padre y él, pero Bulma se había ganado el derecho de ponerle Trunks debido a su ausencia por cierto entrenamiento, en cierta cámara de gravedad, por ciertos androides que atacarían la Tierra.

-La verdad no lo sé... mmmmmmmmmmm... – Bulma se quedó pensativa – Había pensado más nombres de niños, pero... – su madre intervino.

-¿¿Qué tal si le pones Minima? – a todos les salió repentinamente una gran gota de sudor.

-¡¡Pero mamá! ¡¡Ese es nombre para un gato, no para una niña!-

-¿Lo crees?¡Yo lo encuentro adorable!-

-¿Qué tal Cristal?- sugirió el Dr. Briefs

-Demasiado galáctico- en ese momento entra el doctor Sukino y una enfermera.

-Bulma, ¿cómo te has sentido?- preguntó muy entusiasta

-Bastante bien doc! Sólo algo mareada.-

-De acuerdo, te recetaré unos cuantos medicamentos. Luego de eso podrás irte a casa con tu hija. Por cierto, ¿cómo se llamará? –

-No lo sé aún, ya pensaré en eso.- la enfermera quedó anonadada. Había oído hablar que los Briefs fueran algo excéntricos y despreocupados, pero no al extremo de no importarle el nombre de un bebé que acababa de nacer. En la cara del doc también se veía una gota de sudor.

-De acuerdo, pero te recomiendo que le des un nombre antes de abandonar el hospital, la bebé necesita ser registrada en el registro.-

-Mmmmm... de acuerdo. ¿Alguien más tiene otra sugerencia?- hubo un silencio- Entonces, debido a que nadie más tiene un nombre creo que mezclaré que papá y mamá dijeron. – Todos pensaron en el nombre absurdo que sería.

-¿Minina Cristal?- preguntó algo incómodo Trunks

-No! Dije que los MEZCLARÉ! Se llamará **Mistál**!- al escuchar el nombre Vegeta se preocupó. Ciertamente el nombre le parecía el más horrible e inadecuado para una princesa saiyajin. La niña debía tener un nombre legendario, digno de la elite de su sangre. Había dejado pasar mucho tiempo, si no decía algo pronto, sería humillado por los terrícolas el resto de su vida. Y obviamente eso no podía suceder. Por fin se decidió a hablar, para terminar rápido con el circo y volver a casa:

– ¡¡No mujer, ¡¡se llamará Brássica! – dijo de tal forma que todos lo escucharan.

---------------------

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Me alegra obtener buenas críticas de lo que empiezo a escribir. Primero mil disculpas, porque los diálogos que representaban los pensamientos de Bulma estaban rodeados con unos corchetes que al final no aparecieron, y no me percaté hasta que vi las críticas de Mary (gracias amiga!).

**Elena**: me alegra que me comentes y que me ayudes, perdón por los errores trataré de no repetirlos...

**Mary**, ya te dije lo de los corchetes. Gracias por la motivación y por las fotos, a superbrave le gustaron mucho!

A ambas chicas les recuerdo que Vegeta se refiere al poder de pelea al nacer, que era una tradición: los príncipes debían nacer con un poder de pelea alto (solo acuérdense en "La Madre de Vegeta" de Superbrave. La primera esposa del Rey le había dado puros hijos débiles que eran eliminados, hasta que nació Vegeta, hijo de Brássica. Ahhhh! y acuérdense que Goku nació con un poder de pelea de sólo una unidad y que por eso fue enviado a la Tierra. Aunque nosotros sabemos que el poder de pelea de nacimiento no influía en su desempeño después, o sea... por algo Goku siempre fue más fuerte que Vegeta. Pero es eso, me refería a la tradición de la familia real saiyajin...)

A mi socia **Erika**, la presidenta de mi grupo asesor, gracias por leerme pero me da no se que que me hagas reviews a mí, si le debes tantos a Superbrave (jijijijij)...

**Superbrave**, que lindo que te gustaron las fotos, ya te había dicho que algunas fueron de Mary Gary, así que a ella también le agradezco mil. Gracias por tus sugerencias, ya vez que empecé a usar las comillas... ya hablaremos de tus argumentos, seria genial colaborar contigo...

**Darkzulangel** y **Rina**, muchas gracias por sus alientos, espero que este capítulo también les haya sido de su agrado.


	3. Chapter 3

Decisión Final: Debido a los múltiples problemas con los famosillos diálogos de pensamientos, he decidido que este tipo de intervenciones irán con _cursiva_. Es decir, cada vez que un personaje reflexione consigo mismo este diálogo irá de esta forma: _-pensamientos de los personajes-_ jajaja¿entendido?... ok, entonces seguimos...

Pd: gracias por todos los reviews, me dan fuerzas para continuar...

-----------------------------------

-¡No mujer¡se llamará Brássica! – dijo de tal forma que todos lo escucharan-

-----------------------------------

**Capítulo 3:**

-¿Brássica?- Bulma estaba algo sorprendida por la intervención de su compañero- ¿Acaso no te gusta el nombre que he escogido para la niña?-

-¡Por supuesto que no me gusta mujer! Le pondrás como yo he dicho ¡Punto final! -

-Pero, pero... ¿Brássica?... ¿No es algo extraño para una niña?-

-¡No te burles¡Brássica es un nombre muy importante para los saiyajin¡Era el nombre de nuestra reina!- Bulma captó de inmediato, aquel había sido el nombre de su madre... su... ¿su suegra?

-¿Quéééé¿El nombre de la abuela?- al parecer Trunks también había captado.

-¡Pero mi querido Trunks¡Ese no es mi nombre!- la Sra. Briefs, metiendo la cuchara donde no debía.

-No abuela, se debe referir a mi otra abuela-

-¡Querida! Si no se refiere a ti entonces se refiere a...-

-¡Basta YAAAaaaaaaa!- el Dr Briefs calló de inmediato -¡Estoy muy cansada como para pensar en este tipo de cosas!- Bulma había aguantado demasiado tiempo. Vegeta agradeció la intervención de su mujer, a estas alturas ya estaba exasperado con la loca de su madre - ¡Mamá! No se refiere a ti¿de acuerdo?- la Sra. Briefs asentía con la cabeza- ¡Vegeta! Ya veremos como solucionamos esto. – Vegeta sólo se tapaba los oídos rogando que se callara de una vez -¡Trunks¡Papá! Preparen todo para mi regreso... ¡Quiero irme a casa¡AHORAAAAA!-

Y así terminó la "plácida" jornada del nacimiento del último de los Vegeta Briefs. Tal y como sospechaba el médico, se marcharon sin darle un nombre a la criatura. Sin embargo decidió dejarlo así, lo principal en este momento era el reposo absoluto de su paciente, claro que en esa familia de locos iba a ser difícil que Bulma cumpliera con eso.

Al salir de la clínica Vegeta reaccionó. Había olvidado por completo el poder de nacimiento de la infanta, a estas alturas ya era demasiado tarde. Sí se percató de que no era muy impresionante, pero claro, eso era porque era una mujer. Las mujeres saiyajin no podían nacer con un poder extraordinario, nunca había sucedido algo así, y más si era mezcla con una humana. Lo importante ahora era hacer entrar en razón a la mujer con el nombre que debía llevar su hija. Se rehusaría a que llevara un nombre indigno, vulgar o corriente. Desafortunadamente sabía a quien se enfrentaba, Bulma era el ser más testarudo del universo... después de él claro está. Sería toda una hazaña épica hacerle cambiar de parecer. Él realmente quería ponerle el nombre de su madre, y lo lograría aunque tuviera que matar a todo el universo para conseguirlo.

-_Mmmmm... más sencillo sería amarrar a Bulma a una silla mientras registro a la niña... Pero... mmmmm, prefiero amarrarla para otras cosas U.U_- pensaba camino a casa.

Ya en la Corporación, las cosas se habían tranquilizado... cof cof...ejem... sólo un poco...

El tema del famoso nombre se había vuelto una tortura, Bulma y Vegeta no se podían poner de acuerdo. El príncipe intransigente no daría pie atrás, su hija debía llamarse Brássica y punto, en cambio a Bulma le parecía el menos indicado. Ella sabía que ceder a los caprichos de su marido hubiera sido más fácil, además, era la primera vez que opinaba con tanta determinación en decisiones referidas a la familia. Siempre era ella la que tomaba las decisiones, la que compraba, la que iba a las reuniones de su hijo, la que llevaba las cuentas, etc. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera, realmente estaba luchando por ganar esta batalla. Jajajaja, pero no, ella también era testaruda, y no se dejaría convencer fácilmente.

Y siempre era así, ambos mantenían chispeante su relación discutiendo por cada situación que se presentara, por muy superficial que fuese. Lamentablemente, muchos años después esto traería consecuencias, las interminables discusiones justo después de haber dado a luz le ocasionarían una terrible enfermedad (¿quién dijo que era sencillo estar embarazada pasado los 45 años?). Pero en este momento esto no importaba, la mujer quería hacer prevaler su palabra, y el príncipe lo mismo. Hasta que después de casi una semana, decidieron hablar "tranquilamente" del tema:

-¡Vamos Vegeta¡¡Déjame a mi decidir esto¡¡Es mi niña!-

-¡Pero también es mía mujer TONTA!- al parecer esto duraría toda la eternidad. Bulma captó esto, así que decidió bajar un poco el tono de sus palabras.

-Mmmm... ¿No crees que hemos dejado pasar mucho tiempo ya?-

-¡Vaya mujer! Hasta que por fin vamos progresando¿decidiste hacerme caso?-

-¡Claro que no!- Bulma quería decir la verdadera razón de sus negativas, pero no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría su compañero -Por favor, deja decir mis argumentos, después de eso tomaremos la mejor decisión, te lo aseguro...- Vegeta decidió escuchar, después de todo ya era vergonzoso que su hija siguiera siendo una nn luego de llevar más de una semana de vida. Tomó su posición ya tan conocida(apoyado en la pared con sus brazos cruzados), pero en vez de escuchar empezó a reflexionar algo que no le gustaba para nada:

-_Más vale que nadie más esté enterado de esto. No permitiré que ni Kakarotto ni el resto de los insectos se burlen de mi¡es una vergüenza¡pero esta mujer no cambiará de parecer¡Demonios! Seguramente dirá argumentos estúpidos, carentes de sentido y peso. Más vale estar preparado, ya que lo más seguro es que use alguna de sus tretas... JaJAjJA, si piensa que me convencerá está MUY equivocada. Sabe que se enfrenta al Rey de la Estrategia_- en esos momentos la observa con extrema minuciosidad_ -¡Cómo se atreve a llevar esas ropas! _– (debo aclarar que nuestra protagonista luce una mini falda que hace que los ojos de Vegeta desorbiten)_ –Ya veo¡Intentará seducirme! Pero que descarada¿Qué pensaba la ingenua¿Qué no la conozco lo suficiente como para creer que me dejaría manipular sólo porque lleva puesta esa... esa...- _sus ojos iban bajando poco a poco-

-¿Vegetaaa¿Qué haces?- Bulma se percataba de sus ojos desviados, y solo reía internamente.

-¡No me dejaré manipular¡Soy el Gran Vegeta¡el príncipe de los saiyajin¡el más fuerte del universo, el mejor estratega conocido, el... , el...-

-¿Veggie?- sin embargo nuestro querido príncipe estaba "muy" concentrado elogiándose, hasta que... - ¡VEGETAAAAAA!-

-Hmp!-

-He decidido que tienes el derecho a elegir...- se produjo un silencio incómodo

-¿Por fin me ha hecho caso?-

-... ¡Pero no decidirte por un nombre tan FEOO!- se tapó la boca de inmediato, lo había dicho en un tono que no quería y sabía lo que iba a provocar, así que acto seguido se tapó los oídos esperando las represalias:

-¡Pero qué demonios dijiste¡¡¡TE HAZ VUELTO LOCA!- Bulma asintió con la cabeza, sabía lo enojado que estaba -¡Acaso no sabes a quien perteneció ese nombre¡¡¡Creí habértelo dicho¡¡¿Es que eres sorda acaso¡¡¡Es un nombre legendario, de la reina de Vegetasei¡¡¡Nadie tiene el derecho a utilizarlo, SOLO YOO¡¡¿y tú te niegas¡¡¿Y lo insultas¡¡¿Insultas acaso mi sangre, mi casta! -

-Pero es que...-

-¡PERO NADAA!-

-¡Oye pero no me grites! De acuerdo, puede que sea un nombre privilegiado, único, etc etc etc. Pero esto es la Tierra, aqui sería extraño!. Tienes que entender que no estás en tu planeta, sino en el mío, y más te vale que no me sigas GRITANDO ¡Que me saldrán canas verdes por TU CULPA!-

-Hmp! Las canas te las provocas tu misma con tus gritos sin sentido.-

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo!-

-Y si sigues así te saldrán MÁS arrugas!-

-¿QUEEEEEE¿Que acabas de decir cara de mono?-

-Hmp! Ya basta mujer!- justo en ese momento, en que Vegeta ya estaba con los pelos de punta (más que de costumbre)...

-BUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- ... la pequeña NN comenzó a llorar.

Ambos padres fueron directo a su habitación, pero antes de llegar cesó sus llantos de pronto.

-¿Ves lo que sucede?- dijo Bulma culpando a su marido.

-¿Y tú que me miras? No soy yo el que empezó a gritar como una loca histérica.-

-¿Sabes cuál es tu problema Gran Príncipe de los Saiyajin¡Eres un insensible!-

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- la peliazul fue directo donde su pequeña.

-¡No llores bebé! No te preocupes, no te pondré el horrible nombre que quiere tu padre- la bebita la miró mientras sus ojos se llenaban aún más de lagrimas.

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-¡Lo ves mujer, ella está de acuerdo conmigo!-

-No seas tonto, no entiende ni una palabra de lo que decimos!-

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-¡Ya cállate MOCOSA!- lo dijo en un tono demasiado duro, más de lo que hubiera querido, sin embargo funcionó.

Mientras Bulma miraba la escena con gracia. Era extraño que siendo una niña no llorara más con los gritos duros y fríos de su padre. Una idea cruzó su mente, no sabía si resultaría, pero no perdía nada con preguntarla.

-¿Quieres cargarla?-

-¿Estás loca¿Y si decide hacer sus cosas en mi ropa de entrenamiento?- mintió, esa no era la verdadera razón, tenía miedo de que se cayera. No era un experto en cargar niños, nunca tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo con Trunks.

-¿Te da miedo que se caiga?- Jajajaj, Bulma había leído sus pensamientos, pero nuestro príncipe jamás lo aceptaría.

-¡Claro que no!-

-¡Vamos¡Hazlo!-

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- los gritos ensordecedores hicieron que finalmente se decidiera a cargarla.

-Pero conste que lo hago sólo para preservar mis oídos- dijo en su tono frío y duro, como de costumbre

La pequeña volvió a callar, era como si los fuertes brazos paternos fueran su refugio, y sus palabras secas dulces cánticos angelicales (quien lo diría).

Bulma veía el espectáculo maravillada, evitó sus lágrimas porque sabía la reacción de su saiyajin. Era increíble, el gran príncipe de la raza más poderosa del universo rendido a los pies de la criatura más frágil e indefensa. Estaba admirada. Nunca había hecho lo mismo con Trunks; siempre lo quiso, pero nunca lo obtuvo. Pero ahora era diferente. Ahora tenía otro plan en mente, esperaba tener éxito por segunda vez.

Mientras tanto Vegeta sostenía a la niña con mucho temor. Él, que se había enfrentado a los más grandes peligros estaba a merced de una mocosa llorona. Pero se sintió extrañamente... –completo, satisfecho, tranquilo?- sí, sentía una enorme tranquilidad en el corazón. No sabía la razón, pero pronto la descubriría.

-Vegeta...- Bulma interrumpió el momento, pero debía hacerlo, no quería provocar otra pelea, ya había tenido suficiente por hoy -¿Sabes que?- Vegeta la miró esperando otra tanda de insultos. –Encuentro que el nombre es muy largo para ella-

-¿Eso era todo?- no podía creer que tanto escándalo por más de una semana se debiera a algo tan sin sentido

-Así es- había vuelto a leer su mente.

En ese instante alguien jalaba del traje del saiyajin.

-¿Pero que demonios haces mocosa¿Supongo que no tendrás pensado arrugar mi traje, o si?- dijo con una sonrisa casi imperceptible. La niña mientras tanto se chupaba el dedo de la otra mano -¿Qué tal solo Bra?- le dijo a su mujer esperando otra negativa.

-¿Bra?- nunca se le había pasado por la mente eso, la verdad es que era un nombre muy bonito, que le agradaba de sobremanera, sin embargo quería confirmarlo. –Pequeña- dijo mientras miraba al fruto de su amor -¿Te gusta ese nombre princesa?- Vegeta la miró sorprendido. Después de todo reconocía su sangre real.

La chiquita miraba a ambos padres, pero observaba más a Vegeta con curiosidad, con sus grandes ojos azules calcados a su madre.

-Al parecer le agrada, no ha vuelto a llorar. Me hace caso a mi¿ves?- dijo en tono irónico el padre.

-Entonces te llamarás así pequeña, Bra!-

Ambos estaban complacidos. Había sido una semana llena de complicaciones. El haber esperado una semana era demasiado atípico, pero así eran ellos y lo tenían asumido. La niña poco a poco se fue cerrando sus ojitos, mientras su padre la protegía en sus brazos. Vegeta seguía sintiendo esa enorme cantidad de paz en el corazón, hasta que pasó a otra aún más imperceptible. Sin embargo, esa extraña sensación no era lo que él pensaba, ya que era un extraño "frío" en sus manos y en su pecho. Cuando por fin reaccionó, se percató que su pequeña princesa se había hecho sus "necesidades" (o mejor dicho pipí) en todo su traje de entrenamiento.

-----------------------------------

Lamento mucho el atraso, estuve en mis semana de pruebas y con suerte veía la luz del sol, espero que la espera no haya sido en vano y les haya gustado el capítulo.

**SuperBraVe**, tú siempre dándome tantos ánimos, me tardé un poco en actualizar, pero por fin pude dormir un poco más e inspirarme para escribir. Estoy de vuelta. Y vaya que tienes razón cuando dices las propiedades terapéuticas que tiene el escribir, pero créeme que tardo más que sólo ½ hr para escribir, me demoro mucho más que eso... Pero se que irá mejorando poco a poco.

**Erikita**, malvada! Me pedías PRONTA ACTUALIZACION a sabiendas de todo lo que me tocaba estudiar... pero GRACIAS! Gracias a ti me mantuve fuera de esta pantallita por más del tiempo que esperaba... Tú sabes mi obsesión... y pos q me queda por decir?... a si! Vamos que queda taaan poquito para ver al pequeño Gabriel, ese pequeño me inspirará para otras aventuras!.. Jajaja así que nos vemos en cualquier mañana en el casino con nuestra tasita de te verde.

**Elena**, vez? te hice caso y ahora todos los pensamientos van en cursiva, se arregló arto la cosa, eres mi editora favorita, gracias! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Mary Gary**, que linda tú! Gracias por dejarme estudiar y no insistir a que actualizara, espero haber salido bien de las pruebas. Oh si! Con respecto a lo de Vegeta, ya vez lo machista que puede ser al decir que sólo porque su hija es mujer no podía nacer con un poder impresionante. Nos subestiman, pero asi es no más, como me hubiera gustado en el animé que saliera una mujer super saiyajin, pero Akira era aún más machista, así que no lo obtuvimos.

**Darkzulangel**, hice lo posible y lo imposible para que este capítulo fuera más largo. Al principio siempre pensaba que los capítulos eran largos, hasta que tú me lo dices y pense que te habias vuelto loco porque en el word se veian 3 hojas. Y pues me puse a leer yo misma el fic en la web y resulta que sí era bastante cortito, uno lee tan rápido. Asi que hice lo que pude, por ahora me cuesta mucho, espero haber mejorado un poco, me avisas! Ojalá me salgan todos así de ahora en adelante..

**Rina**, que linda tu tambien! Sip, ya vez que mezcle a **SuperBraVe** con mi fic, es que ella es la fuente de toda mi inspiración... aunq perdon que ahorita me tardé más, por ahora no sera tan asi, al menos hasta que empiece mi periodo de examenes, pero espero tener terminado el fic para entonces.

**Melikav**, ya viste que corri a la velocidad de la luz a leer todo tu material, pero por Kaioh, tu llevas 3 fics ya! Yo solo toi en el primero, ya veré como le hago, tengo ideas para varios más, pero quisiera terminar con este para no perder el tema principal de este. Jajajaja! Y si! Adiccion, aficion, hasta te dire desesperacion e incluso obsesion por **SuperBraVe**, ella es unica e inigualable (en estos momentos ella debe estar leyendo esto y se sonroja... le he dado elogios todo el rato jajajaj). Es dificil hacer o mas bien tratar que los personajes actuen como usualmente lo hacen, especialmente en situaciones que nunca los vimos en el anime, pero espero ir bien, eso depende de tus reviews y los de todos.

**Amy Black Nilrem**, hola a ti tambien! Que lindo que me leas, pues pongo todo mi corazon en esto. ¿Que no habias leido un fic asi? Pues gracias! Menos mal que no ando copiando a mucha gente... jajaja... sabes que? Supongo que haz leido a nuestra mentora, la he mencionado en todo este apartado, te la recomiendo, no te arrepentiras. Y por supuesto a **Melikav**, ella tiene grandes visiones y lindos fic tambien! Pues aqui te deje la actualizacion, ojala te haya gustado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

El cielo estaba oscuro, era noche de tormenta. Sólo los relámpagos iluminaban el tétrico ambiente de la ciudad. Era extraño en plena primavera, donde era usual el clima cálido y acogedor, donde el viento corría suavemente y las flores se abrían paso por entre el rocío de madrugada. Pero no esa noche. Los truenos azotaban las instalaciones de la Corporación como disparos de escopeta, el viento atravesaba cada rincón desarmando cualquier atisbo de tranquilidad y hacía que los árboles danzaran a su antojo. Era como si en algún lugar de la Tierra alguien llamara a Shenlong... pero no era así. Vegeta entrenaba en la cámara de gravedad, mientras el resto de la familia reposaba en el interior de la casa.

De repente, unos de los rayos atravesó el cielo lóbrego y cayó directo en el patio, justo donde se encontraba nuestro príncipe. La explosión fue inevitable.

Vegeta salió ileso de entre los escombros, todo parecía estar bien (al menos eso pensaba él), hasta que sintió una gran molestia en el tronco: Un enorme pedazo de lata, proveniente de los restos de la Cámara de Gravedad, estaba incrustado directo en su corazón. El dolor era insoportable.

Le gritó a su mujer en busca de ayuda, pero nadie salió de la casa. Luego llamó a su hijo, pero tampoco hubo respuesta. El dolor se hacía cada vez más intenso, pero sin embargo no conseguía desmayarse. Vegeta maldijo su suerte, mientras intentaba caminar a casa. Le extrañaba que nadie se hubiera percatado del incidente, ya que cada vez que sucedía alguna tragedia, su mujer e hijo corrían a auxiliarlo.

-_¿Por qué no están aquí ahora?_- decía mientras fijaba su vista en su pecho. Le extrañó de sobremanera la ausencia total de sangre ante tan grave accidente, pero siguió caminando. Cuando por fin llegó a la puerta de entrada, escuchó unos llantos.

-Lo que me faltaba, que esta mocosa se ponga a llorar cuando estoy a punto de morir-

-¡No exageres! ¡No morirás porque tu hija te ha despertado!-

-Hmp!- Vegeta despertó sano y salvo en su cama, al lado de una peliazul que se levantaba dispuesta a alimentar a su pequeña – _¡Era un sueño!..._- estaba incrédulo, recién empezaba a reaccionar _-Ja! Lo supuse_- se mintió a sí mismo.

Durante varias noches sucedió lo mismo. Fuertes dolores en el pecho causadas por diferentes pesadillas, donde Vegeta se sentía solo y desprotegido en la oscuridad de la noche, despertando siempre con los sollozos de su hija. Después de un tiempo le empezó a preocupar, temía ser víctima de alguna extraña enfermedad.

_-¿Qué rayos son estas molestias?-_ se preguntaba. Lo habló con Bulma un día, y por supuesto, ella quedó intrigada también.

-¿No tendrás problemas al corazón? ¿No estarás sufriendo la misma enfermedad que tuvo Goku mientras peleaban con los androides?-

-¡No seas tonta mujer! Si hubiera sido eso habría padecido esto hace años, ¿no crees?-

-Mmmm... tienes razón, pero no es bueno descartar posibilidades sin asegurarse antes. Debería hacerte unos cuantos exámenes.-

-Hmp! ¿Qué clase de exámenes?-

-Mmmm... ya sabes, lo rutinario, un chequeo normal: capacidad cardiaca, radiografías, scanner, examen de sangre...- una gota de sudor cruzó en la frente del príncipe.

-¿De sangre?-

-JAjaJAJjaj! No me digas que le tienes miedo a la inyecciones!-

-¡Claro que no, no seas estúpida!- Bulma tuvo serias dudas de su respuesta.

-¿Será acaso que todos los saiyajin son así? Recuerdo que Goku, a pesar de ser tan fuerte, siempre le tuvo terror a las agujas.-

-¡Pues yo no soy un cobarde como ese insecto!-

-JAjaJAJjaj! Lo sé! Tú eres mucho más valiente!- dijo en tono irónico.

-¿Te estás burlando de mi!!-

-¡Claro que no!-

-Pues lo parece, y más vale que no sigas!...- Vegeta perdía la paciencia hasta que... –_Ahh!_- una sensación de frío y soledad cruzó su mente.

Justo en ese momento...

-¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!- Bulma se dirigió a la habitación de Bra mientras Vegeta se quejaba internamente.

-Empezaré hoy mismo!- le dijo a su marido antes de abandonar la habitación.

-Parece que estoy sensible a sus lloriqueos. Todo esto debe ser porque tengo a dos mujeres escandalosas gritándome... Hmp!-

-Eso ya lo veremos-

Sin embargo, Vegeta no estaba tan errado.

Esa tarde, luego de interminables pruebas de rayos x, rayos alpha, betta y gamma; luego de scanners; de pruebas de ultrasonido, de resistencia muscular, de circulación sanguínea y quien sabe que otras tonterías (de las cuales nuestro príncipe estaba arto), llegó la hora de la inyección.

-Por fin, lo último- dijo el médico de la familia, acostumbrado a las demandas de sus pacientes.

Vegeta miraba la gran aguja con recelo. No es que les tuviera miedo, ¡claro que no, él era el príncipe de los saiyajin, sólo que estaba arto de tanta revisión innecesaria (según él). Se hubiera negado a tal intervención, pero había sido comparado con el inútil de Kakarotto, y eso JAMÁS! Bulma lo conocía demasiado, y era la treta perfecta para no recibir una negativa.

La aguja avanzó hacia el brazo del saiyajin hasta atravesarlo. El paciente permaneció estoico, sin atisbo de dolor en su rostro, como digno macho de su especie. Cuando hubo sangre suficiente en la jeringa, ésta fue retirada.

-¿Quiere un parche de animalito?- preguntó el doc con total naturalidad.

-¡Pero que dices insecto! ¿Acaso me crees débil?- pero su mujer tapó su boca.

-¡Gracias Dr! Usted me avisa cualquier cosa!- había que detener sus malos modales.

Esa tarde en casa...

-Lo ves, no fue tan malo después de todo- le dijo Bulma

-¿Bromeas? Todo fue una pérdida de tiempo!-

En ese momento...

-Riiiiiiiing! Riiiiiing!- el teléfono sonaba. Bulma contestó.

-¿Diga?...- de un momento a otro cambió su rostro por uno serio y preocupado. -¿Está seguro?... ¡Esta bien! ¡Voy para allá!-

-¿Qué demonios sucede?- Vegeta estaba preocupado.

-¡Nada! Sólo problemas en la oficina, debo irme ahora, ¿puedes cuidar a los chicos hasta que regrese?-

-Quééééééé? Ja! Yo me iré a entrenar, ya me hiciste perder toda la mañana!-

-¡Pero Vegeta! ¡No te cuesta nada! Sólo será un poco más de una hora!-

-Adiós- diciendo esto, salió al patio.

-¡Como quieras! ¡Olvídate de la "sorpresa" que tenía preparada para esta noche!... Hmp!- Vegeta detuvo sus pasos, y sin decir palabra alguna, volvió adentro. Su mujer tomó un bolso que tenía cerca y salió.

Por supuesto, Vegeta iría a entrenar a la Cámara de Gravedad de todos modos. Subió para cambiarse la incómoda ropa de humanos. Tomó una ducha y se puso su querido traje de entrenamiento. Al salir, pasó por fuera de la habitación de su hija. Para nuestra sorpresa, la bebé estaba parada en la cuna mirando fijamente hacia la puerta. El padre no se sorprendió, sabía del rápido desarrollo motriz de los saiyajin, y no era de extrañarse que una criatura de apenas unos días ya pudiera ponerse de pie. Se alejó sin darle importancia, pero un sentimiento de soledad hizo que se detuviera. En ese instante, sintió que un ki se incrementaba. Lo extraño en todo esto, era que provenía de la habitación recién pasada.

Inmediatamente se devolvió, pero de nuevo estaba la pequeña sola.

_-Ese es instinto saiyajin. Al parecer tiene potencial...-_ le dedicó una sonrisa secreta y se dispuso a entrenar.

Durante su sesión, Vegeta sólo podía pensar en su hija, y de cómo sería su futuro:

Como todo padre, querría lo mejor para su hija, y ese bien lo proporcionaría el duro entrenamiento. Sí, la entrenaría para ser una digna guerrera de clase alta. En cuanto la viera lista, la pondría bajo un estrito régimen de instrucción: como mujer, deberá estudiar la historia de su raza, la de su familia y aprender el idioma natal.

Comenzó a imaginarla de 10 años. Inteligente, audaz, orgullosa y muy hermosa. La protegería de los insectos que quisieran cortejarla, ya que no cualquiera podría hacerlo, sólo los dignos que se enfrentaran a él en una batalla y lo derrotasen. Esas eran las reglas, estaban claramente estipuladas en el Código de Honor Saiyajin. De pronto, recordó que ese gran libro no existía desde la destrucción de Vegetasei. Se decidió a escribirlo, era de vital importancia. Gracias a los estudios que recibió de infante aún tenía clara noción de cada una de los principios...

Por un momento recordó su propia infancia. Había sido muy dura. Había perdido a toda su familia siendo apenas un niño, y había sido entregado a manos de un tirano que le corrompió todos sus sueños, sus principios y que destruyó su alma por completo. Le preocupó la posibilidad de nuevas amenazas, él debía entrenar duramente para que ninguno de sus hijos corrieran la misma suerte. Claro que eso no pasaría, ahora era demasiado fuerte, estaba preparado para cualquier batalla, y además de él, habían otros guerreros fuertes.

-Insectos! Jajaja!- decía mientras propinaba patas y golpes a su enemigo imaginario.

Así pasó una sesión más de entrenamiento. Salió satisfecho de sus resultados y de sus meditaciones.

Subió las escaleras, y el ki de la niña se volvió a incrementar de pronto. Decidió entrar a su habitación. Se sentía una gran paz en el interior, y no sabía si esto se debía a la gran decoración rosa del lugar o si sólo era imaginación suya. La nena estaba dormida, pero al sentir la presencia familiar, despertó de inmediato. El olfato del saiyajin lo hizo detenerse, la pestilencia retroceder, y los sollozos repentinos salir del lugar.

-¡Pero que potencia tienes bebé!- Bulma había llegado justo a tiempo, ya que este padre no cambiaba pañales -¿No pensabas cambiarla?-

-¿Qué sueños haz tenido últimamente mujer? ¿Acaso creías que haría eso?-

-Jajaja! No!- Vegeta se alejó mientras pudo, su sentido común le había dicho eso.

Esa noche, luego de su "otra sesión de entrenamiento", se había desvelado. No podía dejar de pensar en todos los planes que tenía para su hija, quería cumplirlos todos, eran necesarios para que fuera una digna princesa. Ahora debía idear cómo empezar a rescribir el libro. Debía adaptarlo a las costumbres de la Tierra. Después de años de vivir en aquel planeta, estaba claro que había que hacer modificaciones. En primer lugar, los humanos eran pacíficos, ingenuos, e ignoraban su existencia y aún más su fuerza. Ellos creían que Mister Satán era el ser más poderoso del planeta; realmente eran estúpidos. En cuanto a lo demás, tenían costumbres muy distintas a las de él; aunque no era muy consciente de todas ellas. Viviendo en la Corporación Cápsula no necesitaba interactuar con ellos, las únicas veces que lo hacía era con los debiluchos de los guerreros z, y ni siquiera eso; y su reciente visita al médico.

_-Vaya estúpido-_ recordaba su extraño comportamiento, era igual a su suegro.

Se levantó para ir al baño, ya que sentía unas ganas incontrolables. Sin darse cuenta, se sintió mojado, y comenzó a experimentar mucho frío. Era imposible, ¿realmente se había hecho? Era un adulto ya. Se fue corriendo, pero al llegar se dio cuenta que nada había pasado, de hecho, ni siquiera sentía ganas. Era tan extraño. En ese instante sintió unos sollozos. Sintió a Bulma levantarse y dirigirse donde Bra. ¿Era posible? En la cabeza del saiya todo empezó a encajar, las piezas del rompecabezas al fin tenían sentido: sus síntomas, sus pesadillas, el temor a la oscuridad. Pero si era cierto, ¿por qué sentía punzadas en el corazón?

Fue de inmediato donde sus dos mujeres escandalosas. Al abrir la puerta, Bulma cambiaba los pañales a la pequeña. Sin mediar su duro tono de voz, pronunció sus brutas palabras:

-¡Qué diablos me estás haciendo mocosa!-

-----------------------------

Toi muy feliz! He recibido más reviews de los que nunca me hubiera imaginado, de verdad muchas gracias por leerme, jamás pensé que tanta gente se interesaría por mi pequeña incursión a los fics.

Ayuda: si se fijaron, al principio hice una pequeña escena de suspenso. ¿q tal salió? Me lo dicen, ok?... Muchísimas gracias!

Mary Gary, es cierto, a nadie le quedan ganas de cargar bebés si éste decide hacer sus cosas sobre uno... jajaja... Reí mucho cuando me nombras a las Sailor Scout, porque de todas formas me imaginaba a Bra como la Super Saiya Women, pero ella, con su poder de compra y del buen vestir, hubiera sido mucho más chic que Gohan, y hubiera sido toda una Sailor que lucha por el amor y la justicia... ajajaj... con respecto a lo otro, es difícil hacer una percepción de Bra mientras es una pequeña bebe, quizás mas adelante lo trate en otro fic, pero aun no lo se.

Amy-Black-Nilrem, gracias por tus comentarios, a mi también me dio mucho gusto conocerte por msn, eres muy simpática! Espero tengas éxito con tu libro chica! (a cualquiera que le guste Harry Potter, le digo que corra a leer a esta mujer! Es fantástica!)

Darkzulangel, eres exigente, eh? Soi muy feliz sabiendo q soi de tus favoritas! Me motivas demasiado, gracias! Si no sabes como subir las historias mandame un mail, que esta en mi perfil, y yo lo respondo al tuyo, no problem. Quisiera ver que tal lo haces!

Shadir, ojalá este capi te haya gustado también. Deberías empezar otro fic! He leído tu material y me gusto mucho!

Viveka, definitivamente se necesita ser un verdadero Briefs para ponerle un nombre tan... extraño a tus hijos, pero que va! Eso fue invención de Akira, pero si me centro en la historia, pues si... y vegeta? Vegetal pues... y milk? Leche! Jajaja... Espero te haya gustado el capi.

Felpa, jajaja si! Recuerdo cuando Milk queria ponerle nombre de científico a Gohan! Fue genial! Jajaja... que lindo que me leas, muchas gracias.

Melikav, vaya! Pense que era un genio! Pero no una psíquica! Trataré de usar mis poderes para leer el pensamiento de los profesores y sacar mejores notas en la Universidad... pero creo que exagero, mejor no me arriesgo! ... Acerca de las recomendaciones, pos de nada!

Erikita, mi linda niña... no puedo agarrarte a improperios debido a que todos pensaran que te odio con toda mi alma vil bitch! Jajaja, pero entre nosotras nos entendemos...

Como siempre complicándome la vida... obligándome a hacer los capitulos mas largos a sabiendas de lo que me cuesta, y de los vacios mentales que me dan... y de los te verde que debo preparar... ajajaj... ojala leas esto pronto, eso es seguro... lo mas probable es que te lo dije y te obligue... jajaja.. nos vemos... espero un review a CONCIENCIA! Y mas invitaciones a dejar a mi nuevo pololo en casa y llevar los libros que hay que empezar a estudiar para los examenes... Besitos!

SuperBrave, que lindo que me digas que soi estupenda! Aunq Erika debe pensar que es malo que me suban tanto la autoestima... ajajaj... Ojala te haya gustado el capitulo... Te quiero amiga! Tu tambien eres estupenda, excepcional y unica! Y eres mi nueva psicóloga para dejar el tabaco jajaja... adios!

Kawai, sip, la verdad es que se me me sale la SuperBrave que llevo dentro, y puede que hayan cosas que me salgan a su estilo... es que me gusta muucho! Jajaja... en eso estoy, buscando mi estilo, pero definitivamente creo q la comedia es lo mio... y molestar a vegeta...

Jajajaja y si! Suelo ser muy conversadora, pero por favor, no toquemos la política otra vez... ajajaj... adiosin!


	5. Chapter 5

Fue de inmediato donde sus dos mujeres escandalosas. Al abrir la puerta, Bulma cambiaba los pañales a la pequeña. Sin mediar su duro tono de voz, pronunció sus brutas palabras:

-¡Qué diablos me estás haciendo mocosa!-

-----------------------------

**Capítulo 5:**

-¡Qué diablos te pasa Vegeta! ¡Cómo le gritas de esa forma a Bra!-

-¡Sólo quiero saber qué rayos me está haciendo!- dijo apartando a la madre de su hija.

-¡A qué te refieres! ¡¿Qué te puede hacer una criatura inocente!-

-¡No lo sé! Pero algo está haciendo en mi, y lo averiguaré...- Bulma pensaba que su marido había perdido la cabeza, pero algo la mantenía inquieta. No estaba loco -¡Responde mocosa!-

Pero la bebé no hacía gesto alguno. Otro ser humano en esa circunstancia se hubiera puesto a llorar, por muy adulto que hubiera sido. Pero la pequeña, quien tenía sus ojitos azules fijos hacia su padre, sólo le dedico una risita inocente, mientras éste le ponía cada vez una cara más de odio.

-¡Vegeta! ¡Basta!-

-¿Te estás riendo de mi mocosa? ¿Te parece gracioso acaso perturbar mi sueño y mi entrenamiento?-

-¿Realmente crees que entiende una pizca de lo que le dices?-

-No lo sé...-

-¡Pero qué quieres hacerle? ¿Qué te está haciendo?-

-¡¡No sé! ¡¡Qué haces en mi BRAAA!-

Bulma aún no entendía, pero estaba tranquila, él no la golpearía ni mucho menos, pero no sabía que métodos usaría para cumplir su objetivo, ni qué era lo que estaba buscando.

-¡Explícate de una vez quieres Vegeta!-

-Pues estoy sintiendo todo lo que a ella le sucede! Justo cuando tengo pesadillas la mocosa llora! Cuando tiene hambre yo también! Hasta cuando se hace sus... "cosas" yo siento lo mismo... ¡¡Ya basta!-

-¿Quééééééé? ¿Estás seguro?...- a la peliazul se le escapó una risita... –JaJjAJajJAJjaj!- ... bueno, una carcajada.

-¡No te rías! ¡Qué no tiene nada de gracioso! Si no estoy equivocado, los dolores que he tenido al corazón son de ella y no míos. ¿Eso te parecería gracioso también?-

Bulma quedó helada, no había dimensionado esa posibilidad. Si Vegeta estaba en lo cierto, su hija corría un grave peligro, ya que las molestias que había experimentado su marido no eran simples. Los dolores en su pecho eran intensos. Sin embargo, la nena se hubiera quejado, lo hacía por todo... Entonces... ¿por qué no se había quejado ni llorado como Vegeta? Era de vital importancia averiguarlo...

-¿Y bien mujer?-

-Pues tengo mis dudas. No puede ser que eso le suceda a nuestra hija. En primer lugar, si fuera cierto ella también se hubiera quejado, y no la visto hacer eso, en cambio a ti sí. Además, tampoco sé si creer el cuento ese de que sientes todo lo que a ella le pasa. Tendrías que ser psíquico!-

-¿Y por qué no podría serlo?-

-JajaJaajjAJjaj! ¿bromeas? ¿te había pasado antes? ¿haz leído antes mis pensamientos?-

-¡No te contestaré eso! ¡No es asunto tuyo!-

-¿¿Quééé? ¿Con lo importante que es? ¡Estamos hablando de la posible enfermedad de TU HIJA!-

-Ggggggrrrrrrrr!-

-¿Estás gruñendo? Basta Vegeta, si vas a decirme algo, deberás hacerlo ahora! ¿Te ha pasado esto antes?-

**FLASH BACK:**

_El parto avanzó con normalidad, hasta que se sintieron unos llantos pertenecientes al pequeño ser que se asomaba del vientre de Bulma. Vegeta sintió con desagrado sus potentes pulmones, signos evidentes de los rasgos de madre que poseía la criatura. De pronto, un dolor en el pecho lo descolocó. Mientras más fuertes eran los gritos del infante, más profundo era el agujero que sentía. De pronto, el doctor anuncia la tan esperada noticia, mientras el saiya buscaba la fuente de su malestar:_

_-Felicidades Sra Briefs, ¡es una niña!- le decía mientras una enfermera la envolvía y se la entregaba a su madre._

_Todos afuera gritaron efusivamente el nacimiento del bebé, menos cierto príncipe que mantuvo la compostura. Para su sorpresa, el agudo dolor pasó justo cuando Bulma había recibido al bebé – Hmp, seguramente sus aullidos me dieron jaqueca.-_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK 

-¿Y bien? ¿No responderás?-

–Hmp! Seguramente sus aullidos me dieron jaqueca- no iba a confesarle toda la verdad, había estado sintiendo estos dolores desde el nacimiento de su hija, pero quería asegurarse.

-Será mejor que le avises al médico, le deberás hacer los exámenes correspondientes a la niña- dicho esto, salió volando por la ventana. Necesitaba meditar.

Bulma se quedó allí mismo, con la pequeña en sus brazos. En cuánto su padre salió, se puso a llorar. Con esto, y sus llantos, la madre decidió hacer lo que le habían ordenado. Llamó al médico de inmediato:

-Dr. Sukino, habla Bulma Briefs-

-Hola! ¿Cómo te has sentido?-

-¿Yo Dr?- ella físicamente estaba bien, pero toda esta historia la tenían bastante mal.

-Por supuesto! ¿Haz hecho el reposo correspondiente? Recuerda que es muy importante que lo hagas, tu sabes los riesgos de ser madre a estas alturas.-

-Doc! Yo soy una mujer muy fuerte! La verdad es que lo llamaba por dos razones: La primera, son los exámenes de Vegeta-

-Oh sí! Pero será mejor que vengas tu misma para acá, ya sabes que ese hombre tiene un desarrollo extraordinario, y necesito comprobar los datos que tú tienes con los míos. Y... ¿cómo está la pequeña Bra?-

-Esa es precisamente la segunda razón de mi llamada. Pero mejor lo hablamos allá, ¿puedo ir ahora?-

-¡Claro Bulma!... pero antes... bueno, no sé cómo pedirte esto...-

-¿Ahh? ¡Sólo dígalo de una vez!-

-¿Tendrás de esos pastelitos que hace tu madre? ¿Me traerías algunos?- en la peliazul salió una gota de sudor.

-Claaaaaaaaro!- dijo con desgano –Se los llevaré-

-¡¡En seriooooo? ¡¡Muchas gracias! ¡¡Te esperaré entonces! ¡¡Adiós!-

-Adiós Doc.- colgó

Esa tarde se realizaron el resto de los exámenes. Para sorpresa de Bulma, Vegeta estaba bien; eso no le gustaba nada, ya que eso significaba que el problema lo tenía Bra...

_-¿Pero qué estoy pensando? Le estoy creyendo la historia que me dijo... Pero... Vegeta no miente, menos a mi... ¿Qué pasará entonces?-_

Y los exámenes reflejaron algo que dejaría aún más inquieta a Bulma: al parecer Bra tampoco tenía problemas al corazón; ni a los riñones; páncreas, músculos... nada... Era una niña perfectamente sana... ¿Qué pasaría entonces? Vegeta es muy orgulloso, no iba a quejarse por algo tan simple... entonces...

-------------------------

Vegeta estaba sentado en una montaña, pensando. No iba a volver a casa hasta resolver el asunto. Pero sabía que sus molestias eran por causa de Bra, no había otra explicación. Había oído hablar de la telepatía... pero... ¿era posible?... ¿su fuerza se había incrementado hasta llegar a su cerebro? (le gustaba pensar eso)... ¿podía ser que al ser resucitado después de la batalla de Boo hubiera adquirido tales habilidades?... Bueno, después de todo podía sentir el ki de sus oponentes... ¿era eso alguna clase de telepatía?... No lo creía, no sabía siquiera por donde empezar... La frustración llegó a tal punto, que se puso a entrenar para despejar su mente. De paso, destruyó unas cuantas montañas, quemó unos cuantos bosques y desestabilizó más de algún ecosistema...

-¿Qué demonios es esto que me pasa?- decía mientras echaba abajo más cerros...

Pero, ¿y si sus sospechas eran ciertas y la niña tenía un problema al corazón? ¿Cómo podría ayudarla él?... Salió del lugar volando, sin notar que toda su reflexión era escuchada por Piccoro, a miles de kilómetros en el Templo Sagrado.

-----------------------

Apareció afuera de la ventana de su hija, ella dormía plácidamente. Al sentir esa presencia tan familiar, la pequeña abrió sus ojos de madre y miró a nuestro príncipe, feliz de la visita que acababa de recibir. Vegeta mientras tanto sólo se dedicó a observarla, mientras un calor de amor se colaba en lo más profundo de su alma... pero... era distinto a lo que sentía por Bulma... esto era... ¿calor de padre hacia su hija?... Luego pasó por su mente su hipótesis:

-No... es el amor que TÚ me tienes a MI- decía en idioma saiyajin –Pero mocosa, no te he dado razones para que actúes así conmigo... ¿o si?- la infanta no decía nada, sólo se dedicaba a observar con detalle sus facciones.

Abrió la ventana con cuidado, y se sentó al lado de la cuna. Ella permanecía quieta, pero siempre con la vista fija en su padre. El saiyajin, se quedó un rato observándola también. Ambos parecían decirse todo con la mirada, pero en una forma distinta. A pesar de tener las mismas facciones de Bulma, la miraba de él era distinta. El amor que corría a través de ellos era diferente también. Con Bulma se quedaban mirando también por horas, pero el sentimiento era otro...

_-¿Hay otra clase de amor acaso? Hmp! Que complicado! Todo era más sencillo cuando no había ningún amor en realidad... El amor lo cuestiona todo, y más encima ahora ¿esto?... ¿otro tipo de amor? –_ la mente de Vegeta se retorcía cada vez más.

_-Podría preguntarle a Bulma... pero ella sólo se burlaría de mi... Ja! Seguramente eso haría-_

¿Qué podía hacer Vegeta?... No iba a contarle eso a su mujer, sería reconocer que tiene sentimientos... y eso es para los insectos débiles!

Dispuesto a irse de nuevo, abrió la ventana... Pero un sentimiento de soledad se le coló en el alma. Se dio vuelta, y ahí estaba su hija, tranquila...

-¿Será posible q?- intentaría algo, no perdía nada.

Se devolvió y se le quedó mirando:

-Ja! No me importas mocosa!- alzó el vuelo, pero la misma molestia retornó. Se dio vuelta a mirarla y el malestar volvió a pasar...

-Ya veo! No te gusta estar sola! Pero eso es de cobardes! Y tú eres una princesa saiyajin! Y no debes tenerle miedo a esas cursilerías!- le dijo en su idioma natal. Mientras, Bra lo miraba con atención, como si entendiera cada palabra de lo que decía –Sé que me entiendes, así que será mejor que no te sientas mal!- le volvió a decir en saiya. Y poniendo el máximo esfuerzo en decir unas palabras suaves, le dijo que volvería en la mañana. Dicho esto, salió por donde había entrado sin sentir ese molesto dolor otra vez.

---------------------------

Esa mañana Bulma se levantó como cada día a ver a su hija. Le había sorprendido que no se quejara en toda la noche. La alimentó con su biberón (porque a estas alturas ya había dejado de producir leche), la bañó, la cambió y la dejo durmiendo otra vez. Al bajar a la cocina se encontró a su marido sentado tomando café, como todas las mañanas.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?-

-Recién- contestó el saiya.

-¿Estuviste entrenando en las montañas?-

-Hmp! ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Ahora tú eres psíquica?-

-Jaja! Parece, esto de la telepatía es contagioso.-

-No digas tonterías mujer!-

-Acabo de ver las noticias de la mañana, y dicen que hubo una extraña destrucción de varias montañas; y los expertos dicen que fue a causa de la erupción de un volcán, pero yo creo que fue por la de un saiyajin deseoso de combatir, ¿me equivoco?-

-Los humanos son tan estúpidos!-

-Incrédulos-

-Ignorantes-

-Pero no hay necesidad de arruinar el equilibrio ambiental para saber eso, para eso te construí la Cámara de Gravedad, ¿o no?-

-Te quejas por un montón de tierra- Bulma decidió cambiar de tema:

-Tus exámenes salieron normales, los de Bra también-

-Ya sabía que no había necesidad de perder el tiempo con diligencias inútiles-

-Pero y entonces...-

-Entonces nada. Además, las molestias ya cesaron, no debiste darle tanta importancia-

La tarde transcurrió tranquila, al terminar su rutina diaria de ejercicios, Vegeta pasó a la cocina por un bocadillo saiyajin. Terminada la merienda, cruzó el primer piso, subió las escaleras, caminó por el pasillo, y sin que nadie lo notara entró a la habitación de su hija. Pero para su sorpresa, la pequeña no estaba en el lugar...

-------------------------------

Continuará...

-------------------------------

Gracias como siempre por sus reviews, ya queda poco para el desenlace... De antemano gracias también por leerme, este es mi primer fic y creo que he ido mejorando de a poco...

Ahora me demoré menos en actualizar, aproveché un instante de inspiración y un pequeño break mientras estudiaba...

**Elena (Shadir)**, que genial que la escena de suspenso te haya gustado, aunque debo confesar que después de releerla la encontré corta. Lo de las sensaciones de Vegeta es la base para este fic, ya que de alguna forma tenía que nacer la pasión paterna que siente por su hija. Espero que cuando surjan tus ideas, las traspases de inmediato al compu para que tengamos pronto un nuevo fic tuyo. A todo esto, eres de Chile, no? ¿Cómo estás viviendo la protesta? Porque lo que es yo, estoy siempre con miedo de arrancar de la Universidad cuando se ponen a hacer desórdenes... pero como le dije a kawaii en otro review, no tratemos de política, ok? Jajaja.

**Amy Black Nilrem**, apoyo incondicional! Siempre puedo contar con tus críticas y tus eligios... y tus preguntas... a ver si las contesto todas:

1) ¿Existe un lazo poderoso entre padre e hija?... Pues a estas alturas ya notaste que sí, pero las razones, el fondo y todos los por qué en el siguiente capítulo.

2) ¿Quien creerá Vegeta es digno de su princesa?... Yo tampoco creo que exista alguien, es demasiado exigente... pero así es Vegeta, después de todo es un soñador, que tienes las ideas bien marcadas y que definitivamente es intransigente.

3) ¿Que paso con la llamada de Bulma?... Pues simples y comunes problemas de oficina... Si de verdad necesitas saberlo, digamos que había problemas en el envío de los automóviles al distribuidor... Jajajaja, no lo sé, problemas de Capsule Corp.

4) ¿Vegeta esta enfermo?... Pues al parecer no, sólo que no sabe diferenciar el dolor físico con el sentimental. O sea, estamos hablando del retorcido príncipe de los saiyajins.

Ufff! (al fin terminé de contestarte) Nos vemos por el msn o en los reviews.

**SuperBrave:** el haz con el otro has siempre los confundo... y el "soi" lo tengo pegado por la mal uso del msn, al parecer todos en Chile chatiamos así, perdón!

Que rico mantenerte en suspenso, es una táctica para que me sigan leyendo y no me dejen botada... jajaja

**Darkzulangel**, ¿tu nieto Trunks? ¿Acaso hablo con el mismísimo Dr Briefs en persona? ¿Podrías hacerme unas cápsulas para no llevar mi bolso tan pesado a la Universidad? ¿Y rebajadas? Por favor!... Jajaja... Ok! Después de los finales te pones a escribir, ok? Te esperaré.

**Erikita**: tal y cómo te lo dije x el messenger, no creo que oscar tenga telepatía porque no es VEGETA! Mi Vegeta es único!... aunq puede que tú tengas los poderes mentales, después de todo dicen que las madres primerizas desarrollan más los sentidos, especialmente cuando escuchan a sus hijos llorar... Ya quiero conocerlo! Ufff... Y espero que leas esto antes de las 6:06:06 pm, xq se nos va el mundo... recuerda q tenemos q despedirnos! Jajaja..

Wait! Eso significaría que no alcanzo a terminar el fic... jajaja... pero al menos lo terminaré antes del parto... Si no, soy capaz de llevarte las hojas impresas del último capítulo y mi Notebook para los reviews... jajaja

... Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, besos...

------ La Gran Bulnatt!


	6. Chapter 6

Los pensamientos de los personajes están en _cursiva_. En los Flash Back están en _cursiva_ y entre "comillas". Saludos y recuerden dejar sus reviews.

La Gran Bulnatt

**-----------------------------------**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

-------------------------------------

-Tus exámenes salieron normales, los de Bra también-

-Ya sabía que no había necesidad de perder el tiempo con diligencias inútiles-

-Pero y entonces...-

-Entonces nada. Además, las molestias ya cesaron, no debiste darle tanta importancia-

La tarde transcurrió tranquila, al terminar su rutina diaria de ejercicios, Vegeta pasó a la cocina por un bocadillo saiyajin. Terminada la merienda, cruzó el primer piso, subió las escaleras, caminó por el pasillo, y sin que nadie lo notara entró a la habitación de su hija. Pero para su sorpresa, la pequeña no estaba en el lugar...

-----------------------------------

**Capítulo 6:**

En lo alto de una montaña, entre la nieve y el fuerte viento que azotaban la zona del Norte, se podía ver a dos figuras humanas desarmando un campamento. El clima era implacable, la última semana había sido escenario de fuertes tormentas eléctricas. Todo el sector había sido evacuado y estaba estrictamente prohibido realizar cualquier tipo de excursiones y campamentos de alta montaña. Pero aún así, existían dos obstinados saiyajines que hicieron caso omiso a las advertencias de los expertos, aunque eso era de esperarse.

-¡Goten, no es necesario que apagues la fogata! ¿Qué no ves que hay suficiente viento como para que se apague por si sola?-

-¿Estás loco? ¿Y si provoco un incendio?- le respondió éste a su amigo.

-¿Ah? ¿Cómo crees que puede haber un incendio a 5000 metros de altura Goten! Aquí no hay vegetación, sólo tierra, nieve y viento!-

-Pero aún así! Mi mamá siempre me enseñó a apagar las fogatas. Puede que tú no estés acostumbrado pero yo si!-

-jAjajaJJaja!- Trunks reía divertido –¿Aún le haces caso a tu madre?- Goten asentía con la cabeza -¡Pero si ya tienes 14 años! ¡Ya somos prácticamente unos adultos!-

-Pero aún así... –decía al tiempo que veía la última chispa consumirse -¡Ya está! ¡Ahora podremos irnos a casa!- en este instante, el estómago de ambos saiyajines rugió.

-¡Ya vámonos Goten! Tengo mucha hambre y me muero por una comida de tu mamá!- a partir de ahora, hacía un recuento de todo lo vivido en las últimas semanas.

-¿Pero cuándo volverás a tu casa?-

-Cuando mi hermana termine de llorar en las noches, estoy arto! Y más encima decido irme a la tuya, y tu mamá se la pasa haciendo los preparativos para la boda de Gohan, siendo que será dentro de 6 meses!-

-Pero por eso te propuse el venirnos de campamento ¡¡Yo por mi parte lo pasé genial!- a Trunks le salió una gota de sudor en su frente.

-No te miento que entrenar en las montañas fue divertido, pero...-

-¿Pero qué Trunks? Más encima vino el señor Piccoro, y su entrenamiento fue excelente!-

-¿Pero por qué no vino tu papá a entrenarnos?-

-Mmmmm... mamá obligó papá a ayudar en los preparativos, tú sabes las ganas que tenía de acompañarnos. Pero aún así lo pasé genial-

-Si más que el hecho de estar aquí sin comodidades, fue el haber tenido que comer esa asquerosa comida enlatada teniendo a tu mamá para habernos cocinado!-

-Lo sé! Pero ya escuchaste lo que dijo respecto a lo de la boda de mi hermano, ya queda muy poco tiempo-

-¡¡Pero si faltan 6 meses aún!-

-En fin, por mi parte lo pasé increíble! Debemos repetirlo todos los años, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Mmmm... de acuerdo- dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

La vuelta volando fue algo más emocionante. La verdad que hacía meses que no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos. Luego de la batalla de Boo se seguían viendo, pero cada vez con menos frecuencia. Primero estaba el hecho de que Goku había vuelto, y Bulma le había dicho que su amigo merecía pasar más tiempo con su padre que con él. Así lo hicieron. Después Trunks entró en la escuela, y se veían aún menos que antes. Luego, vino el nacimiento de Bra. Sus pulmones, digna herencia de su madre, causaban estragos en su agudo oído del semi-saiyajin. Fue allí donde aprovechó la temporada de vacaciones para visitar a su amigo de la infancia, pero no pensó que en vez de pasarse todo el día comiendo y jugando, terminaría en la mitad de las montañas con frío, hambre y bastante machucado. Pues sí, luego de la intensa batalla ocurrida hace casi 7 años, ambos pequeños habían dejado de lado el entrenamiento. Pero Piccoro les recordó en muchos de aquellos días, que no debían perder su condición de guerreros.

Flash Back 

_-¿Pero que rayos les sucede a ustedes dos?- decía al tiempo que le propinaba golpes y patadas a ambos -¿Qué no pueden defenderse de golpes tan simples?-_

_-Pero Señor Piccoro- decía Goten –Ya no hay necesidad de entrenamientos si ahora el Planeta Tierra vive en paz-_

_-¡Pero qué estás diciendo!- le dijo mientras propinaba un golpe que llegaba justo a su estómago, sacándole el aire- Debería darte vergüenza!...- Luego su mirada se posó en el otro adolescente que estaba en el lugar -¿Y tú? ¿Me dirás lo mismo acaso?-_

_-Yo no he entrenado mucho porque ahora estoy estudiando-_

_-"¿Pero qué les pasa a estos dos?" ¿Crees que tu padre estaría muy feliz si escuchara que dices eso?- le decía a Trunks_

_-Ja! Mi padre no está aquí... HAAAAAAA!-_

_-Buen ataque, aunq no lo suficiente... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-_

Fin del Flash Back 

-----------------------------------------------------

**Mientas tanto en Capsule Corp...**

-BULMAAAAAAAAA!- Vegeta estaba preocupado, la mayoría de las veces podía sentir el ki de su hija -¿Lo estará ocultando?... Braaaaaaa! ¿Dónde estás mocosa?-

En ese momento, un pequeño ki empezó a manifestarse, venía desde el jardín trasero.

-¡Qué sucede Vegeta!- Bulma se percata que su hija no está en su habitación -¿Dónde está Bra?...- el príncipe se mantenía callado -¡No puedes hacer algo más productivo que quedarte allí sin hacer nada!-

-Está en el patio mujer-

Bulma corrió hasta el lugar. Efectivamente, la niña estaba gateando alrededor de la Cápsula de Gravedad de su padre.

-No bebé, ese lugar es muy peligroso-

-Hmp! Al parecer ya quiere entrenar, me parece bien. Empezaré mañana-

-Estás loco! Mi hija no será ninguna guerrera musculosa! Será una dama como su madre!-

-¿Una dama? No me hagas reír! Tú no eres ninguna dama!-

-¿Cómo que no lo soy? CLARO QUE LO SOY! SOY UNA MUJER DELICADA, FRÁGIL, NECESITO ATENCIONES Y DE TI SÓLO OBTENGO PROBLEMAS!-

-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- La niña detuvo de inmediato la discusión

-Creo que MI hija está preparada para que la entrenen. Y la prueba de ello es que me estaba buscando, y vino directo a la Cámara de Gravedad-

-HEY! Es MI hija también! Y no será ninguna machorra con músculos! Ya tienes a Trunks para entrenarlo! A Bra déjala vivir en paz! ¡ENTENDIDO!-

-Hmp! A mi no me das órdenes mujer... Estoy cansado, me voy a comer-

-SI! Eso es lo único que haces por esta familia! COMER!... Comer y entrenar!-

-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- la pequeña había vuelto a llorar.

-Ya mi bebé! No te preocupes! Papá no te entrenará! Lo prometo!-

-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

-¿Lo ves mujer? Además, Trunks ha descuidado sus entrenamientos... _Aunque Piccoro le dio una lección a ese mocoso..._-

-Bra no entrenará y PUNTOOO!-

-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

-Eso ya lo veremos mujer...- con esto, entró a la casa directo a la cocina (de nuevo).

-Bra...- le decía la madre a su hija, sin saber que la pequeña entendía cada una de las palabras que Bulma pronunciaba –Tu papá es muy obstinado, querrá entrenarte y hacerte una machorra! No lo debes permitir! Tú eres una princesa y para ello debes ser toda una señorita.. ¿de acuerdo?-

-Grrrla plejhssas (palabras de bebé)-

-Así es Bra! Las princesas deben ser educadas, no deben llorar por cualquier cosa! ¿de acuerdo? Así tu hermano volverá a casa! Y podrás jugar con él! ¿te parece bien pequeña?-

La niña se cruzó de brazos igual a cierto príncipe. Bulma se sorprendió por esta reacción. Se fue con ella hasta la cocina, pero el padre del año no estaba allí. La mujer colocó a su hija en la silla de comer, mientras empezaba a preparar a los robots para que cocinaran la cena.

-Bra, tu padre se fue porque no había comida preparada. ¿Qué tal si hacemos un banquete para papi?-

-Suaakinbghj!- la niña se expresaba como podía

-De acuerdo! Manos a la obra!-

-------------------------------------------

**Muy lejos de allí, en la Montaña Paoz...**

-Goteeen! Trunks! Gohan! Goku! La cena está servida!-

-Ya vamos mamá!- dijo Goten

-Mmmmmmmmmmm! Pero que delicia señora Son!-

-Milk! Esto se ve delicioso!-

-Muchas gracias Kami por la comida!- dijeron los chicos con las manos cerradas en posición de rezo.

-Y dime Trunks, cómo van las cosas en tu casa- le preguntó Milk

-Mmmm... Pues... Bra grita y llora todo el día-

-Jejeje!- Goku se reía con su clásica mano en la cabeza –Vegeta no debe estar muy contento!-

-Jejeje... no lo creo... _Papá me obligará a entrenar por mi escape... Ya llevo mucho tiempo aquí..._-

-Pero eso es muy normal!- decía Milk mientras miraba a sus hijos –A mi estos dos salieron también muy llorones cuando eran aún unos bebés-

-Mamáááá!- gritaron ambos hermanos con unos grandes pedazos de pierna de carne en la boca.

-Jajaja... Yo sólo recuerdo a Gohan, a Goten no lo vi porque yo estaba muerto-

-Si! No te imaginas lo difícil que fue criar a estos dos niños sin ayuda de nadie... Y dime Trunks, supe que ya estás yendo a la escuela-

-Si! De hecho me adelantaron 2 niveles por mi capacidad!-

-¿Y estás pensando estudiar algo luego, Trunks?- dijo Gohan

-Aún no lo sé. Mi mamá quiere que me encargue de la Corporación cuando tenga la edad suficiente-

-¡Estupendo Trunks!- gritaba Milk entusiasmada.

-¿Y el entrenamiento?- dijo Goku mientras tragaba un bifstake

-Pero Goku! La Tierra está en paz ahora! No es necesario que entrenen todo el día!-

-Lo dijo por Vegeta! ¿Está de acuerdo?-

-Jejeje... No lo sé!-

(pasado algunos minutos)

-Milk! Estuvo delicioso!-

-Sí mamá!- dijo Goten

-Muchas gracias por la comida Sra-

-Gracias mamá! Ya me voy!- dijo Gohan parándose de la mesa.

-¿Y para donde vas tú, Gohan? Aún nos quedan muchos detalles para planear tu boda!- Gohan se sonrojó, mientras salía una gota de sudor en su cabeza...

-Pero mamá! Iré a ver a Videl!-

-¿¿En serio? Pues ve hijo! Y llévale esta tarta que hice para ella!-

-De acuerdo mamá! Adiós papá, Goten, Trunks!-

-Adiós Gohan!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Ap! Yo también me iré, ya es hora que vuelva a casa. Muchas gracias por todo!- dijo el hijo de Vegeta.

-¡¡Espera Trunks!- el chico detuvo el paso ante la llamada de Milk –Entrégale a tu madre esto –le pasa un gran sobre blanco –Son las invitaciones a la boda!-

-Jejeje! Muchas gracias!- dijo mientras las guardaba en el bolsillo –Muchas gracias a todos! Goten, me divertí muchísimo!-

-Claro amigo! Hacía tiempo que no nos divertíamos tanto!-

Trunks partió volando junto con Gohan surcando los cielos nocturnos.

-Dime algo Trunks ¿por qué estuviste tanto tiempo sin ir a tu casa?-

-Pues porque mi hermana es chillona, y papá y mamá se lo pasaban discutiendo por sus lloriqueos. Además, no veía a Goten hace tiempo!-

-Pues que bien!... – Gohan se detuvo –Aquí me desvío yo, adiós Trunks!-

-Adiós Gohan! Nos veremos en tu boda!-

-Sí!-

Gohan salió volando en dirección a cuidad Satán, mientras Trunks lo hacía en dirección a la Capital del Oeste. Tenía miedo de la reacción de su padre ante la huida cobarde a casa de Goten evitando los gritos de Bra y los entrenamientos de su padre. Los días que estuvo con Goten habían sido de maravilla, pero debía (tarde o temprano) volver a su casa...

-------------------------------------

Continuará...

-------------------------------------

Mil disculpas por el retraso de este capítulo. Mis exámenes me tienen absorbida por el momento. Muchas gracias por leerme. Este primer fic lo he disfrutado montones! Nunca pensé la acogida que tendría. No sé cuando pueda continuar, pero les aviso que sólo me queda el capítulo final. La mayoría de los cabos están atados, sólo queda el desenlace...

En el tiempo que no he podido escribir, se me vino a la mente el segundo fic que haré, pero les aviso que lo empezaré a escribir cuando salga de vacaciones, eso para más o menos el 10 de Julio. En el último capítulo les daré un pequeño avance, un trailer, una idea de lo que será... (si quieren tratar de adivinar pónganlo en sus reviews, ya quiero ver si alguien acierta al tema de mi próximo fic... jejeje) Sigan dejando sus reviews que me encantan! Me motivan a escribir y a seguir escribiendo.

Si tienen fotolog, agréguenme, hice un pequeño diario de Bulma que estoy tratando de actualizar cada día.

Black, gracias por tus palabras, ya sabes que cuando quieras te ayudo y te doy mi opinión en todo, no olviden visitar a esta chica, empezó un fic UA bastante interesante!

**Elena**, jeje! Vaya! Escapando de los estudiantes (como todos), al menos las protestas ya terminaron... Gracias por tus lindos reviews

**Mary Gari**, mil gracias por tus alientos (y por tu paciencia), pues aquí está el capítulo después de varias peleas con mi subconsciente y mi ELLO freudiano... ojalá lo hayas disfrutado!

**Erikita**, no te preocupes! Que Oscar amará millones a su hijo, de hecho, será mejor padre que Vegeta con Trunks. Te explico tu pregunta: mi sensación es que Vegeta se humaniza día a día, quizá no fue tan atento con Trunks (debido a su personalidad, convengamos que nuestro sexy príncipe no es de expresar fácilmente sus sentimientos. Claro que ama a su familia y daría la vida por ellos, pero no se lo dice a nadie! Ese es sólo parte de su encanto!)... Y pues, con respecto a mi vida personal, decidí que esperaré un tiempo... si las cosas se dan, se dan... y si no, no... creo que antes de los exámenes es la mejor decisión, no lo crees así?

**Superbrave**, no sabes lo mucho que te echo de menos! (y todas!)... ojalá tus exámenes salgan bien, y que puedas deleitarnos prontito de nuevas actualizaciones. Créeme que ahora estoy super bien! Ya te contaré los detalles... Jijijijiji...

**Melikav**, gracias por todos tus halagos! Me haces sonrojar! A mi me tienen ocupada los exámenes, que no he tenido tiempo de ver el mundial... es una lástima! Saluditos y espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capi

**Rina**, te perdono! Que ni yo he tenido tiempo de actualizar! Jejeje... Que hartas cosas estás cuidando! El hurón? Vaya! Esas mascotas son trabajosas... gracias por todo! Ya queda bien poco...

**Ana Laura**, muchísimas gracias! Que lindo que te guste mi primer fic, pensé que no tenía madera para esto pero gracias a ti y a todas me doy cuenta que algo de humanista tengo... jejeje... gracias por todos tus comentarios... espero que te haya gustado la actualización, me avisas...

A todo el resto que me lee, muchas gracias también, aunque me encantarían que me dejaran reviews, aunque sean cortitos! Nos vemos pronto!

La Gran Bulnatt!


	7. Chapter 7

-------------------------------------

**En el capítulo anterior...**

-------------------------------------

Gohan salió volando en dirección a cuidad Satán, mientras Trunks lo hacía en dirección a la Capital del Oeste. Tenía miedo de la reacción de su padre ante la huida cobarde a casa de Goten evitando los gritos de Bra y los entrenamientos de su padre. Los días que estuvo con Goten habían sido de maravilla, pero debía (tarde o temprano) volver a su casa...

-------------------------------------

**Capítulo 7:**

-Bra- dijo madre a hija, intentando averiguar si su pequeña de un mes de edad podía entender lo que decía –la cena está servida, que tal si llamas a papá, ¿puedes hacer eso pequeña?-

-Guasipuftaa!- Bra intentaba hacerse notar como fuera, aunque cada cosa que saliera de su boca fuera incomprensible. De pronto, y sin que su madre se diera cuenta, empezó a emitir ki mientras mantenía una pose de ojos cerrados y puños apretados. En menos de diez segundo un príncipe sorprendido se asomó a la cocina.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Vaya! ¡Al parecer dio resultado!- Bulma estaba sorprendida

-No me refiero a ti mujer, la mocosa está emitiendo energía, por eso vine-

-Yo le dije que te avisara que la cena está servida, y me hizo caso! Bra! Eres muuy inteligente!- Vegeta no podía creer lo ingenua que era Bulma, no se daba cuenta que emitir ki a tan corta edad es algo extraordinario; aunque no tan impresionante, más que mal es la hija del príncipe de los saiyajin.

-Mujer, lo único que me demuestras es que puedo entrenarla desde mañana-

-Ya hablamos de eso Vegeta. Por cierto, no sabes cuando regresa Trunks-

-Ese chiquillo irresponsable viene para acá, llegará en unos minutos-

-¿En serio? No tenía idea! Prepararé un puesto para él... Me pregunto porque se ausentó tanto tiempo...-

-Porque es un cobarde! Lo hizo sólo para huir de esta chiquilla escandalosa-

-Yo más bien creo que huyó de ti! Jijiji, además, sin Trunks no tuviste con quien desahogar tus frustraciones y tus noches sin dormir... jajaja-

-Ya verá ese mocoso lo que se perdió, cuando llegue sabrá lo que reciben los cobardes que huyen como insectos!-

-No digas eso Vegeta! Estaba de vacaciones! Además, luego comenzarán las clases y debe seguir estudiando-

-Yo creo que esa estupidez de los humanos de estudiar es una pérdida de tiempo, el mocoso ha perdido condición, debe seguir entrenando o será un inútil-

-¡¡Pero Vegeta! ¡¡Trunks va a heredar la empresa! Yo en unos años ya no podré hacerlo, y a ti no te importa nada, así que Trunks es quien deberá encargarse de nuestra vejez!-

-¡¡Tonterías mujer! No tiene nada que ver! Puede entrenar de todos modos!-

En ese momento Trunks estaba llegando a la casa, pero al escuchar la conversación se quedó afuera. Pero era demasiado tarde, por el ki que usó al volar era de esperarse que su padre notara su presencia. Aún así, no entró de inmediato, y se quedó afuera escuchando algo más de la conversación. Sin embargo, quien notó su presencia no fue precisamente su padre...

-Adaaa! Trounc! Tranc!-

-¿Qué sucede hija?- Bulma no entendía lo que sucedía, pero su padre si. Éste había notado la presencia de su cobarde hijo en la entrada, pero no había dicho nada. Quería cerciorarse si Bra podía también sentir el ki de las personas. Se paró de la mesa, la sacó de su silla de comer, y la dejó en el suelo.

-Ya mocosa, sé lo que te pasa, ve a buscarlo-

-¿A buscar qué Vegeta?-

-Eso quiero averiguar-

Bra estaba perdida en los ojos de su padre, era como un hechizo que provocaba en ella, le encantaba que la cargara, así que por un momento se quedó así, en el suelo, con sus pequeños ojos azules clavados en aquel guerrero de manos fuertes, cálidas y puras.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué me miras tanto? ¿Ya no quieres ir a buscar lo que querías?- Vegeta se sentía muy nervioso al notar que si hija la miraba de esa manera.

Bra reaccionó y empezó a decir cosas incomprensibles de nuevo. Comenzó a gatear. Sus padres iban detrás en silencio, y Bulma estaba intrigada –"Que se propone Vegeta"- pensaba. Así, cruzaron el estar, luego el living y más habitaciones, hasta que llegaron a la puerta principal.

-Traaaan! Traaaaanc!- en ese momento Vegeta abrió la puerta, encontrando a un sorprendido Trunks detrás de ella.

-Ohhhh! Así que de ti se trataba! Bra! Cómo lo supiste!-

-Jajaja... ¿qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?- dijo Trunks al ver a toda su familia reunida en la puerta.

-Qué bueno que llegaste Trunks! Al parecer, Bra adivinó que tú estabas aquí y la seguimos! ¿no te parece tierno? Jajaja-

-Hmp! Mujer que no entiendes? La chiquilla sintió al inútil de su hermano tras la puerta, por el Ki!-

-Ah?- Trunks estaba realmente confundido.

-De acuerdo! Vamos a comer!- sin hacer más nuestra amiga Bulma se dirigió a la cocina cargando a la bebé en sus brazos, mientras sus dos saiyajins le seguían el paso.

La cena estuvo agradable, mas no exento de polémica. Vegeta estuvo toda la comida retando a Trunks por su huida cobarde a casa de Goten, pero éste sólo comía y hacía caso omiso a sus escándalos. Mientras tanto, Bra no hacía otra cosa que no fuera mirar a su padre. Era sorprendente que a pesar de sus gritos, que dejarían muerto de miedo a cualquier criatura de la tierra, no se inmutara en lo absoluto, al contrario, le encantaba ver a su padre enfadado, incluso le causaba un cierto grado de protección. Bulma mientras tanto comía, acostumbrada a esta familia de locos.

Luego de la cena, Vegeta llevó a su hijo a la Cámara de Gravedad y Bulma y Bra se quedaron solas en la cocina. Desde que su padre había partido, la pequeña princesa se sentía relegada, y en su rostro se notaba: una pose paterna que dejaba claro la situación.

-Yo también estoy en desacuerdo que tu papá le de esos castigos a tu hermano- decía una madre mientras veía la graciosa posición de su hija –Además que es tarde, ¿no lo crees?-

-Aberg plaf Trounck pla!- decía la bebé.

-Bra! Llama a papá como lo hiciste hace un momento, recordará que estás aquí y Trunks terminará su castigo- la bebé aplaudía de acuerdo con la idea de su madre, de verdad en el futuro serían las mejores confidentes, y se aprovecharían de eso para controlar el humor del príncipe. Bra apretó sus puños y cerró sus ojos como hace unas horas atrás, concentrando su ki e intentando aumentarlo. Sin embargo no hubo éxito, nadie apareció por la puerta. La infanta miró a su madre buscando una explicación –Mmmm... inténtalo de nuevo- La pequeña volvió a la pose anterior, con fuerza y determinación, pero otra vez no hubo respuesta.

-Tu papá es así hija, cuando se mete algo en la cabeza, y esto incluye la cámara de gravedad, es prácticamente imposible sacarlo de allí-

Bra estaba decepcionada, pensó por un momento que su papá había dejado de quererla. De sus pequeñas mejillas rosadas empezaron a brotar unas lágrimas, sin embargo no lloró, el orgullo iba primero. Volvió a apretar los puños, esta vez con mayor fuerza, emitió una energía sorprendente para alguien de tan escasa edad, mientras su frustración aumentaba.

No pasaron más de treinta segundos cuando un preocupado padre apareció en la cocina, al ver a su hija con lágrimas en los ojos preguntó de inmediato:

-¡Qué te sucede hija!-

-No lo sé!- dijo Bulma, mientras veía como su pequeña comenzaba a llorar –Estaba bien hace un momento. Creo que intentaba llamarte pero como no venias...-

-Mujer! Deja de hablar! Tú sabes que Trunks me debía un entrenamiento. Y nada ni nadie lo interrumpe! Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con la mocosa!-

Los ojos de la pequeña peliazul seguían mojados. La angustia de ver a su padre enfadado por su culpa, la hicieron sentir aún peor. Pero Vegeta, que seguía discutiendo con su mujer, notó de inmediato el cambio de humor en su princesa, ya que la angustia y el sentimiento de soledad también lo invadían a él.

Calló por un momento, mientras miraba a su hija con una expresión diferente. Su rostro se relajaba, sus eternas cejas se ablandaron, su cuerpo se puso junto a ella un momento, para observar a su niña tal como quería: sólo para ella.

-Yo la subiré y la haré dormir mujer- la sacó de su silla y la tomó entre sus brazos. Bulma estaba anonadada, pero no dijo palabra alguna. No quería arruinar un momento tan íntimo, por primera vez veía al saiyajin en actitud de padre responsable, como cualquier otro ser humano.

Padre e hija subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la habitación de la niña. Al llegar, Vegeta dejó cuidadosamente a su hija en la cuna, mientras los grandes ojos de la pequeña estaban clavados en el gran hombre de cabellos revueltos que la sostenía. El saiyajin tomó una silla, cerró la puerta de la habitación y se sentó frente a ella, mientras comenzaba una larga plática que nunca pensó que haría con alguien tan débil, pequeño e inocente:

-Jajaja! Nunca pensé que estaría haciendo esto, es ridículo. Pero necesito que te tranquilices, distraes mi entrenamiento mocosa...- Bra se sentó en la cuna en posición de indio, mientras ponía sus manos y su cara idénticas al hombre que tenía enfrente –me recuerdas mucho a tu madre, pero también a mi mismo. No vivirás todo lo que yo tuve que pasar, eso te lo aseguro, así que debes estar tranquila. Pero aún así el que estés todo el día extrañándome me vuelve loco! Puedo sentir cada uno de tus sentimientos, y aún no entiendo por qué. Quizá hay algún vínculo nos une, más allá de la sangre de guerreros. Aún intento averiguarlo, no me detendré hasta saber la raíz de todo esto. Pero mientras tanto, quiero que estés relajada, yo no te voy a dejar nunca! Te protegeré y estaré a tu lado siempre! Para eso entreno tanto, para cuidarte a ti y a tu madre; por eso entreno a Trunks, para que cuando llegue algún enemigo estemos preparados, ya que no siempre podemos contar con el inútil de Kakarotto- Bra puso cara de pregunta –Jajaja, no tienes idea quien es, no? Es un saiyajin como yo, somos los últimos que quedamos con vida. Cuando tengas la edad suficiente te contaré todo con más detalles. Por ahora y esta noche, me quedaré junto a ti. Pero debes prometerme que no me extrañarás, tú sabes donde estoy siempre y cómo encontrarme, y tienes claro que estoy aquí junto a ustedes- Bra se relajó, y esto podía notarlo también Vegeta –En cuanto a tu potencial, no debes desperdiciarlo. En el pasado hubieron cientos de guerreras poderosas, empezando por mi madre. Quiero que seas como ellas, y que no desperdicies tu poder como quiere tu madre... Jajaja, pero para eso queda mucho... Por ahora puedes estar segura que tu vida será la de una terrícola normal, ya que nunca permitiré que pases peligro alguno... ¿de acuerdo mocosa?-

-Báá!-

-Sé que me entiendes, eres mi hija, mi princesa...-

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Bulma seguía abrumada por la situación de la que había sido testigo. Nunca imaginó a Vegeta de esa forma, aunque en el fondo estaba muy agradecida. Al fin paz y tranquilidad en su casa de locos.

-Mamá- decía un joven Trunks mientras entraba sudoroso a la cocina

-¿Si hijo?-

-Papá está actuando muy raro estos últimos días... ¿Qué sucede con Bra? Puedo darme cuenta que puede emitir el ki, incluso sentir el de otras personas-

-Tu hermana es extraordinaria! Tal como tu madre! ¿qué esperabas?-

-Jejeje- rió nervioso el saiyajin -¿crees que esa es la razón de la actitud de papá. Me refiero a que...-

-¿Qué pasa hijo? ¿Sucede algo malo?-

-Es que no fue duro conmigo en el entrenamiento, se distraía con facilidad, y cuando Bra empezó a emitir ki perdió la concentración de inmediato y pude golpearlo, cosa que es imposible sin estar en estado de Super Saiyajin-

-¿Hablas en serio?-

-Sí mamá-

-Hmp! Porque no te vas a descansar, seguramente el entrenamiento fue duro de todas formas. Y mejor no le preguntes nada, ya sabes el carácter de tu padre, jamás va a reconocer que su hija le distrajo de la pelea-

-Mmmm _"Vaya, no pensé que dirías eso"_ De acuerdo mamá, buenas noches, iré a bañarme que estoy muy cansado-

-Buenas noches hijo-

Bulma terminó de ordenar los restos de la cena, y subió a su dormitorio. Pero antes de llegar, se detuvo un momento en la puerta de la habitación de Bra. Escuchó unos murmullos y decidió entrar. Encontró a Vegeta sentado frente a su hija, aún hablándole.

-Ya voy mujer-

-No te ha costado dormirla-

-Hmp! Claro que no!-

Bulma se dio vuelta y volvió a su dormitorio. A los diez minutos el príncipe llegó. Sin decir ni una palabra se acostó.

-Vegeta, ¿sucede algo?-

-Que tonterías dices mujer, no me sucede nada-

-A mi no me engañas Vegeta, sé que te pasa algo, ¿o es que no tienes confianza en mi?-

-Como fastidias!

Pero en la cabeza de Vegeta si pasaban cosas. Ahora tenía de nuevo a una hija pequeña a quien proteger. Debía entrenar duro por si aparecía un enemigo. Además, físicamente era igual a Bulma, por lo que pensaba que sería como ella en el futuro –_"Eso traerá aún más problemas"_- pensaba –_"Bulma es ingenua, intrépida y arriesgada, no se asusta con nada ni con nadie. Es capaz de arriesgar su vida sin saberlo"_- era su deber protegerla en el futuro. Sumado a esto, su carácter, es decir, como toda una Vegeta Briefs no sería una chica fácil de tratar –_"aunque a mi tendrá que obedecerme aunque sea a la fuerza"_-

------------------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado algunos meses, Trunks ya estaba de vuelta en el Instituto y todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad... ejem, a la realidad de los Vegeta Briefs

La noche seguía su curso, el viento soplaba fuertemente en la oscuridad; hasta que una figura de mediana estatura se asomó por entre los pasillos helados que a esas horas de la noche invadían las estancias. Caminó hasta la cocina por un refrigerio. Se sentó en una de las sillas y empezó a comer. Hasta esas horas su cabeza seguía llenos de pensamientos de temor, incertidumbre y... hambre... Mientras comía, pensaba en el presente, y en el futuro; ese futuro que siempre le había traído sorpresas, que le cambiaba el rumbo, y a él...

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que otra figura apareció en el lugar, una figura que había sentido sus temores y que iba a regalarle su compañía.

-Bra! ¡Que haces aquí!- preguntó Vegeta, mientras veía como su bebé se acercaba hacia él –Hmp! ¿Y cómo sabías que me encontraba aquí?- la niña no dijo palabra alguna, no eran necesarias, no entre ellos dos. Ya habían aprendido a comunicarse sin la necesidad del lenguaje. Era simplemente a través de los ojos de los dos que se decían todo, y por los sentimientos que el uno le transmitía al otro a través de esa extraña manera –Vamos a dormir, princesa-

La levantó, la acurrucó en sus fuertes brazos protectores y la llevó a su habitación. En el camino los dos se daban cuenta de lo que sentía el otro, ambos estaban tranquilos y se sentían protegidos. Vegeta la acostó, como lo hacía a veces, a escondidas de Bulma; le dio un secreto beso en la frente y le deseó las buenas noches –Duerme bien, que mañana será un gran día... Mi pequeña princesa...-

Con esto, volvió a su cama y se quedó dormido...

FIN!

----------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------

Así es chicos y chicas, amigos lectores, al fin he terminado mi primer fic. Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, sus consejos, y su paciencia al leerme. No sé si ha sido un buen final, eso lo veré a través de sus reviews, pero sin duda una muy linda experiencia. He conocido a gente muy linda gracias a esto y lo agradezco montones. Pronto saldrá mi nuevo Fic, así que atentos.. jejeje...

**Amy-Black-Nilrem**: gracias siempre por tu apoyo, tus consejos tu amistad! Ojalá te haya gustado un poquito mi primer fic y por supuesto que leas el que sigue... jejeje

**Darkzulangel**: mira, tenia los exámenes finales de por medio por eso ni tiempo tenia para escribir... De hecho, tenia que esconder el notebook debajo de la cama o si no me ponía a escribir en vez de estudiar... gracias por todos tus reviews y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo

**Zitla**: se que te prometi subir el capitulo en la tarde pero tuve problemas con internet! Queria morir! Pero aquí esta al fin... espero que ojala te haya gustado! Nos vemos en el fotolog! Gracias por leerme y postearme reviewsarme!

**Shadir,** aquí estamos chica, el final llegó... gracias por tus consejos y por corregir mis errores! Fuiste muy importante en la realización de este fic!

**Mary Gary**! Mi amiga del msn! Cuanto me alegro que te haya gustado la historia! Ya se viene otra asi q como siempre contare con tus reviews!

**Kawaii**, mi hermossa amiguis la Grisel, la anónima, la chica q me traduce del nipón! Eres fantastica! Me caes pero genial! Ya vez en q apuros nos pone nuestra amiga SuperBrave q ahora estamos en la mitad de un proyecto grandiosoo! Jajaja (secreto! Top secret!)... saludos a tu tierra! Nos vemos en msn! Sayounara!

**Sol**: mi linda amiga de tierra del fuego! Que gente linda que se puede conocer por este medio, no? Ojala me leas y te haya gustado el capitulo final, me lo dices en un review! (no te niegues a los reviews! Todas escribimos por eso! Ajajajajj) Y revive el fotolog!

**Erikita**: Que hago yo sin ti mi niña! Me arruinaste con eso de las fechas... pero en fin, entre tanta cosa en la cabeza se me escapo ese punto importante! Saludos y muuuuchos besos a Mi sobrino! Nos vemos con un cafesito, yo te aviso

**Melikav:** Ya voi! Ya me voi a leer los fics! Ahora si que me da el tiempo! (al fin!) ojala te haya gustado el final, me avisas cualquier cosa! Adios! (y create un msn para que charlemos!)

**Rina:** ya entiendo lo del hurón y el novio! Ajajaja eso si que quita tiempo! Lo se! Yo te espero! No desesperes! Un saludazo para ti!

**Tatxu**: Holaaaa! Bienvenida a este pequeño rincón! Aca ya somos casi todas amigas asi q te invito a que sigas leyendo! Gracias por tus animos en los reviews!

**SuperBraVe**: Mi mentora, inspiradora y loca amiga mia! Cuanto me encanta charlar contigo! Y peliar junto a grisel! Que proyecto me pones en las manos! Lo esperare ansiosa! Ahí me das los detalles! Mil besos para ti! Te adorooooo!

Y a todos los que me leyeron! Nos vemos en la proxima!

_**La Gran Bulnatt Briefs!**_


End file.
